FAMILY
by choco jin
Summary: Kisah kehidupan keluarga Kim yang terdiri dari Kim Hanbin kepala keluarga, Kim Jinhwan istri, serta Kim Yoonsuk sang putra semata wayang. YAOI Mpreg Binhwan couple iKON fanfic Repost on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : menyusul

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur lambat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hiks.. hiks.. oemma .. hwua.. "

Dua orang namja dewasa menghentikan pergumulan mereka diatas ranjang saat suara tangis seorang namja cilik menyapu pendengaran mereka. Kim Jinhwan namja mungil yang kini berperan sebagai seorang ibu mendorong tubuh suaminya yang berada tepat diatasnya. Hanbin berdecak malas. Acara malamnya terganggu lagi.

" Berhenti berdecak Kim. Anakmu histeris seperti itu apa kau tak kasihan? " Jinhwan berucap dingin sampil menatap tajam namja yang sudah hampir enam tahun menjadi suaminya. Heran juga mengapa suaminya tak bisa bersikap dewasa jika sudah bernafsu.

" Aku sudah berpuasa satu minggu karena keluar kota, apa aku harus berpuasa lagi setelah sampai dirumah? " Hanbin berucap melas, berharap istrinya akan menuruti hasrat namja dewasanya. Dan berakhir dengan pemenuhan kebutuhan yang seminggu ini tak ia dapat karena urusan pekerjaan.

" Aku janji, setelah Sukkie tidur lagi kita bisa melakukannya sampai kau puas " namja mungil itu akhirnya luluh dengan keinginan sang suami. Terpaksa berjanji agar sang suami melepasnya.

" Kau yakin bisa menepatinya? " meski hatinya berbunga, Hanbin tetap meminta kepastian tidak ingin lagi tertipu dengan janji manis yang diberikan sang istri. Tidak satu dua kali Hanbin tertipu janji istri mungilnya hanya karena hal yang sama. Yoon Suk sang putra menangis tengah malam entah karena apa.

" Janji. Kalau Sukkie sudah tidur" Jinhwan berucap bimbang dan mendapat anggukkan dari sang suami.

Cepat-cepat namja pemilik kulit putih susu itu turun dari ranjang dan memakai seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan disembarang tempat. Kemudian dengan kilat telah berpindah di kamar sang putra yang kini tengah menangis. Please, ini bukan cerita CYMS kilat disini bukan teleportasi tapi berlari, oke, gitu aja.

Suara tangis semakin jelas menyambar telinga Jinhwan kala ia memasuki kamar sang putra. Sedetik kemudian ia meraba dinding untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar anak tersayangnya yang kini bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya. Jinhwan bisa menangkap tubuh putranya yang bergetar karna tangis. Hanbin yang mengekori sang istri menatap nanar keadaan putra semata wayangnya, iba juga melihat sang anak yang menangis tersedu.

" Waeyo chagi? " Jinhwan mendekati sang putra yang masih histeris memanggilnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dengan tubuh bergetar.

" Oemma " Yoonsuk yang menyadari kehadiran sang oemma menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Rasa khawatir yang sempat melanda namja bertahi lalat itu hilang seketika saat putranya terlihat baik-baik saja. Direntangkan tangannya memberi isyaratpada sang anak agar keluar dari balik selimutnya dan memeluk sang oemma. Rasa iba yang baru saja Hanbin rasakan seketika lenyap dan berganti dengan decakkan malas saat melihat adegan ibu dan anak dihadapannya. Menyebalkan rutuknya dalam hati.

Berlanjut dengan, " acaramu akan gagal Kim Hanbin "tukasnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh sang istri.

Jinhwan yang mendengar decakan serta dengungan yang dikumandangkan sang pujaan hati melempar tatapan tajam pada namjanya itu. Hanbin hanya membalas dengan senyum canggung dan meninggalkan kamar sang putra. Sementara Yoonsuk kembali tidur dalam dekapan hangat sang oemma. Selalu saja, tidak mau mengalah dalam kondisi apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC/END?_**

Bara bara bara bere bere bere

Choco datang dengan cerita abal lagi..

Bara bara bara bere bere bere

Makin banyak utang choco, siap disambit reader …

Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua chingu…

Ditengah kesibukan choco yang ga jelas, tiba-tiba ide liar datang tanpa bisa ditahan gara-gara ngliatin anak-anak yang berkeliaran bebas disekitaran choco.

Terserahlah reader mau ngapain choco gara-gara ngutang banyak cerita. Intinya Choco cuma mau ngasih cerita abal terbaik buat semuanya. Cerita ini konfliknya ringan ajalah biar bisa dinikmati sambil leyeh-leyeh, drama ini. **Pengumuman** juga buat para reader, setuju ga setuju untuk anak dari pasangan Binhwan choco ambil ulzang cilik Jung Yoon Suk. Alasannya, menurut pengamatan choco mata tuh anak kaya mata si mbin deh jadi ya udah itu aja dari pada ga nemu-nemu dan semua cerita yang ada anknya kedelay terlalu lama. Alasan lainnya, ya karena ank itu ganteng sekaligus imut ga ketulungan jadi choco suka.

Makasih buat seseorang yang uda PM choco ini choco jawab disini mumpung publis sekalian yah… Kak choco ngapain sih kerjaannya, katanya liburan kuliah tapi kok malah ga update ?

Oke ini jawaban choco:

Jadi gini saeng, choco ini mengapdi disuatu lembaga paud untuk mengisi liburan#bahasalonak.

Nah, maka dari itu choco ga kaya hari kuliah yang pulang kuliah bisa leyeh-leyeh main hp apa laptop buat nerusin cerita. Kalo ane asik main hp saat bertugas selain ga bakal digaji bisa celaka juga tuh anak gara-gara choco lalai. Makanya choco Cuma bisa main hal-hal macam tu waktu anak asuh choco pada tidur siang, itu juga colongan sih. Mungkin ada yang punya anggapan kayak gini, kan bisa dilanjut waktu pulang. Jawaban choco, ya ampun choco harus berangkat jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore bahkan kalo ada anak yang belum dijemput sampai jam segitu choco masih harus nungguin sampai ortunya jemput. Molor kan tu, akhirnya sampai rumah udah malam, berakhir dengan choco tepar sampai pagi. Tiap mau nerusin cerita pasti ujung-ujungnya kalo ga ketiduran gra-gara capek ya ilang moodnya. Sekali lagi mianhae buat semuanya.. Udah,itu aja curhatan choco besok-besok mau curhat lagi ah kalo bisa update. . .

Buat Sinosijak7, choco usahain bisa update SOME biar kamu ga penasaran dan kelamaan nunggu. Ini dikasi cerita abal yang baru dulu yah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : menyusul

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur lambat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meja makan keluarga Kim yang biasanya ramai dipagi hari kini mendadak sepi. Tak ada sendau gurau antara sang kepala keluarga dan istri maupun sang appa dengan anaknya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanbin merengut hebat pagi ini. Malam indahnya yang ia idam-idamkan hancur seketika karena tangisan sang anak entah karena apa. Oke, kali ini ia menyadari bahwa sikapnya tidak dewasa. Tapi tolong berilah alasan kenapa ia harus bersikap dewasa ketika hasrat lelaki dewasanya sudah berpuasa selama seminggu.

Belum lagi anaknya si Kim Yoonsuk itu juga sudah biasa tidur sendiri dikamarnya yang bak sorum mobil. Bagaimana tidak kamar anaknya itu tidak hanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam mobil-mobilan tapi juga dilukis layaknya sirkuit lengkap dengan para penontonnya. (Bisa ngebayangin ga? Kalo bisa ini bagus banget kamarnya, kaya kamar tidur anak didik di tempat choco magang#curcol)

Tanpa menanggapi raut masam yang dipamerkan sang suami, Jinhwan terus asik dengan dunia paginya. Memasak sarapan untuk dua namja tercintanya pastinya. Bukan acuh pada keinginan sang suami tapi ia mencoba professional dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Prinsipnya, dalam keadaan apapun dan situasi apapun mau wajah anaknya merengut atau suaminya yang mbesengut sarapan pagi wajib baginya sebelum menjalankan aktivitas.

" Appa hari ini kita jadi main ke rumah Chanu kan? " Yoonsuk yang dari tadi mengamati raut wajah appanya berucap pelan. Kentara sekali anak itu takut mengajak ayahnya berbicara.

Hanbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Masih kesal rupanya.

Hening cipta kembali diciptakan oleh pasangan ayah anak itu. dari dapur Jinhwan menggeleng kepalanya melihat aksi bocah yang dilakukan sang suami.

" Sukkie sepertinya appa akan sibuk dengan kerjaannya dikantor. Kita tunda hingga appa tidak sibuk saja ya, bagaimana? " Jinhwan berucap seenak jidatnya menghancurkan harapan sang putra tanpa melihat raut wajah namja mungil yang kini berubah sendu.

Hanbin melotot pada istrinya yang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sarapan pagi mereka, nasi goring kimchi. Namja kecil ini ucapnya dalam hati. namja mungil yang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang suami. Biar tahu rasa pikirnya. Hanya karena wajah murung sang anak namja tampan itu bisa bersikap layaknya seorang ayah kembali.

" Oemmamu hanya bercanda sayang. Kita akan ke rumah Chanu setelah appa pulang kerja. Jja jangan cemberut lagi " Hanbin tersenyum mengusap surai halus sang putra. Setelahnya senyuman manis juga dilayangkan oleh namja manis yang sibuk dengan piring sendoknya.

Sosok appa yang satu ini memang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, dalam situasi apapun keluarga adalah prioritas utamanya. Tidak sekalipun Hanbin mengacuhkan keinginan anak istrinya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah atau mudah, semua ia usahakan untuk bisa dipenuhi dengan cara apapun. Ia juga orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh dua orang terciintanya. Menjadi tokoh idola bahkan kebanggaan sang putra.

" Sukkie, tadi malam appa mendengar ada suara anak menangis apa itu Sukkie baby? " Hanbin memilih memecah keheningan pagi dengan mengintrogasi anaknya.

Dengan mulut penuh sang anak yang ditanya memberikan anggukan lucu sebagai jawaban. Bisa ia tebak, anaknya tak akan pernah berbohon atau menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Ia menyeriangai tipis. Melanjutkan introgasinya dan mendapat pemecahan agar ia bisa menjalankan acara malamnya adalah tujuan terselubungnya kali ini.

" Wae, kenapa Sukkie menangis padahalkan sudah biasa tidur sendiri? " kepala keluarga itu bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat seiba mungkin. Mengelabui anaknya.

" … " sang putra terdiam dalam makannya. Ditatapnya takut wajah sang ayah yang menuntut jawab.

" Weoyo baby? " Jinhwan ikut mendekat pada sang putra berharap mendapat jawaban yang melegakan agar sang suami yang dari tadi memberikan wajah masam berganti memberikan uang tunjangan.

" Sukkie.. Sukkie takut oemma "

Pasangan suami istri itu beradu pandang dengan jawaban sang putra. Apa baru saja anaknya Kim Yoonsuk yang berusia empat tahun delapan bulan itu bercanda. Takut, jawaban macam apa itu. Bahkan anaknya itu sudah tidur sendiri sejak usianya menginjak tiga tahun dengan alasan tidak mau berdesal-desalan dengan orangtuanya yang kalau tidur selalu berpelukan. Dan tadi ia bilang takut. Kau pantas menjadi actor terkenal Sukkie baby.

Dua pasang namja dewasa itu mengerjabkan mata bersamaan. Wajah bodohnya masih menghiasi pagi cerah yang diawali dengan muka masam dari sang kepala keluarga. Yoonsuk ikut mengerjab imut dengan respon kedua orangtuanya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan orangtuanya yang sangat pintar dalam segala hal bisa terlihat bodoh karena ucapannya.

Lamat-lamat namja kecil itu membuka mulutnya. Meski suaranya belum keluar namun hatinya sudah bergemuruh tak karuan. Tidak ingin dianggap penakut oleh kedua orangtuanya adalah kata hatinya. Tidak mau menjadi pengecut adalah isi otak jeniusnya saat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus menyelesaikan ketakutannya. Harus, jika ia ingin tidur tenang dan mimpi indah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah ia putuskan. Hari ini ketakutannya akan hilang.

" Sukkie takut. Namja mungil yang masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak itu terdiam. Setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu malam ada suara hantu di kamar oemma dan appa."

Hanbin dan Jinhwan mendengarkan penjelasan sang putra dengan seksama. Mereka berpikir keras dengan jawaban sang putra. Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu dua namja Kim itu sangat familiar dengan ketiga hari itu. Ada apa dengan ketiga hari itu hingga anaknya menangis ketakutan. Meski pikirannya masih rancu,dua namja Kim itu terus mendengarkan penjelasan sang putra.

" Suaranya itu seperti ini oemm " namja kecil itu berucap takut.

Sambil menengok kanan kiri mengantisipasi kedatangan sang hantu ia memejamkan mata mempraktikkan suara hantu yang ia dengar. Dengan wajah polos khasnya, anak itu mulai membuka mulut.

" Uhmppfth ..yeob...oh…arght..ahhnn..ngh... ouhgnn..mmhh.. begitu oemma. Sukkie takut sekali. "

**Jdeeerr **

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong pasangan suami istri itu membelalakkan mata dengan pengakuan sang anak. Matilah kau Kim. Anakmu mendengar suara-suara nista yang kau ciptakan akibat pergumulan panasmu tiap malam.

" Biasanya Sukkie tidak takut karena suaranya bisa diredam dengan selimut. Tapi tadi malam suara hantunya keras sekali appa, sampai selimut Sukkie tidak bisa meredam suaranya " bocah chubby it uterus saja berceloteh tanpa melihat wajah sang oemma yang sudah merah padam karna malu. Sikap berbeda ditunjukkan oleh sang ayah yang tetap mempertahankan wajah bodohnya.

" Mulai nanti malam tidak akan ada suara hantu lagi, oemma berjanji " ucap Jinhwan tegas yang mengakibatkan raut polos sang putra berubah menjadi bodoh. Sementara raut bodoh sang suami berubah dingin, mengeras dan terselip rasa tidak suka, ingin protes disana.

Menyadari perubahan air muka sang suami, Jinhwan menepuk pelan paha sang suami yang bersarang di bawah meja makan. Ia berucap tanpa suara, " kita urus nanti " pada suaminya yang tak mendapat respon apapun. Dan sang putra yang masih bertampang bodoh , ia hanya mendiamkannya. Kali ini suaminya adalah yang terpenting.

" Jja.. jika sudah selesai sarapannya segera berangkat " Jinhwan mendekat pada sang putra dan menyerahkan tas sekolah berbentuk mobil kesukaannya. Sepertinya anak ini sangat mencintai mobil lebih dari cintanya pada bumonimnya.

" Yeobo ini sudah hampir jam tujuh nanti kau telat " ucap Jinhwan yang kini membenahi dasi sang putra.

" Oemma tenang saja, appakan presdir kalu telat tidak akan ada yang memecat " ucap si kecil sombong.

" Appa memang presdir, tapi kalau presdirnya saja terlambat bagaiman anak buahnya? Semua harus disiplin kalau ingi sukses, arraseo " Jinhwan memberi pengertian sang putra. Kedudukkannya sebagai seorang istri dari Kim Hanbin membuatnya harus bersikap bijak dalam situasi apapun bersamam siapapun.

Setelah selesai dengan seragam sang putra, namja mungil itu berpindah pada sang suami yang kembali pada mode awalnya. Bermuka masam. Ia tersenyum sangat manis kali ini, namun wajah dan hati suaminya itu nampaknya terbuat dari baja yang tak mudah diluluhkan.

" Ish, kau ini sudah berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan memiliki anak masih seperti anak kecil saja " ucap Jinhwan kala tangan cantiknya menari diatas dada sang suami untuk memakaikan dasi. Tak ada respon dari namja Kim yang terhormat ini.

" Aku sudah bilang kita urus nanti. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti malam. Aku janji kau akan mendapat jatahmu sampai pagi kalau kau tersenyum Kim Hanbin " suara halus yang tadi digunakan Jinhwan berucap berubah dingin namun semburat merah dipipinya tak terelakkan.

" Kali ini kau bisa memegang janjimu? Aku tak ingin terkatung-katung karena janjimu yang tak kunjung kau tepati Kim Jinhwan " meski hatinya bersorak gembira, otaknya dingin seketika dan matanya berkilauan Hanbin masih mempertahankan wajah bajanya yang diiringi suara dinginnya.

Jinhwan tersenyum manis lagi. Lebih manis dari yang tadi dan melebihi manisnya gula, bisa diabet tuh si mbin#abaikan. Mengangguk adalah jawaban yang paling mujarab baginya.

" Arraseo " suara halus Hanbin menyapa gendang telinga sang istri yang ketar-ketir menunggu jawaban. Luluh juga ternyata. Choco kira tuh anak bakalan sampai chap 5 pamer muka masamnya.

Hanbin meninggalkan ruang makan dengan hati riang gebira. Istrinya menjanjikan malam panjang untuknya. Ini masih hari Senin dan esok adalah jatah ritual malamnya berarti ia akan mendapat jath dua hari berturut-turut. Ditambah hari Kamis dan Sabtu berarti ia akan menjapat jatah acara malam empat kali dalam seminggu, Hanbin tersenyum cerah memikirkan ritual kebutuhan namja dewasanya.

" Apa kalian akan meningglkan oemma begitu saja? " Jinhwan memecah angan Hanbin dan menghentikan langkah mungil sang anak. Dua namja bermarga sama beda usia itu berbalik, memandang bingung dengan ucapan sang istri dan oemmanya.

" Apa oemma sudah dilupakan hingga tidak diberi jatah paginya? " Jinhwan lagi-lagi memamerkan wajah terlukanya. Sadar maksud sang namja manis, kedua Kim itu kembali ke ruang makan dan memberi kecupan sayang padasang namja mungil yang kini tersenyum senang. Dahi untuk Hanbin dan pipi untuk sang putra kedua bagian itu sudah mereka perdebatkan jauh-jauh hari. Apa kalian ingin bertanya, kenapa sang suami tidak memberikan kecupan dibibir? Jinhwan tak pernah mengjinkan suaminya bertindak asusila didepan sang putra #poorHanbin. Setelahnya pasangan ayah anak itu meninggalkan sang nyonya sendirian di mansion besar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna jingga menguasi langit saat Hanbin pulang dari kantornya. Ia benar-benar menwepati janjinya pada sang putra agar pulang cepat dan segera berkunjung ke rumah saudaranya Go Chanwoo yang akrab dipanggil Chanu. Ia menemukan sang putra sedang asik menonton kartun kesukaannya Cars di ruang keluarga yang menampakkan televisi lebar layaknya bioskop.

" Appa pulang " suara menyapa sang putra yang tarus memelototi mobil yang dapat bicara itu.

" Appa " Yoonsuk berlari menerjang sang appa yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang singga sanahnya.

Bocah kecil itu memeluk Hanbin dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah sang appa yang kini menggelitiki perutnya. Namja taman kanak-kanank itu tertawa keras mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sang appa.

" Ahahaha..aha…app..appa berhenti Sukkie lelah " Hanbin menghentikan aksi jahilnya melihat permohonan sang anak. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena lelah. Mukanya juga berubah merah dan keringat sedikit membanjiri wajah putihnya.

" Oemma oedi? " tukas Hanbin menanyakan keberadaan istrinya.

" Di kamar sedang berdandang. Kita kan mau ke rumah Chanu, appa tidak lupakan? " Yoonsuk berucap menggebu. Keinginan namja kecil itu tak bisa di ingg=kari lagi.

Sang appa melihat anaknya detail. Ia baru menyadari Yoonsuk memakai kemeja baby blue kesukaannya dan celana bahan selutut bukan pasangan kaos yang biasa ia kenakan saat di rumah. Hanbin tersenyum melihat penampilan sang putra yang sepertinya, selalu tampan dengan setelan apapun.

" Appa cepat mandi nanti Chanu menunggu. Padahal appa janji pulang cepat tadi kenapa jam lima baru pulang yang namanya cepat itu jam sebelas sudah di rumah " lagi, Hanbin tersenyum menanggapi sang putra. Ucapannya memang selalu benar dan masuk akal. Jam lima sama halnya jam pulang kantornya dan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi sang putra.

" Iya, appa akan kembali dalam waktu lima menit. Tunggu di sini baby " Hanbin meninggalkan anaknya yang sibuk mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba suara tujuh oktaf sang anak berkumandang saat menyadi ucapannya yang mengakibatkan tawanya menggelegar.

" Andwe.. appa kesini setelah tiga puluh menit. Kalo hanya lima menit berarti appa tidak mandi Sukkie malu sekali punya appa yang badannya bau tidak pernah mandi."

Hanbin sampai di kamarnya kala sang istri menyiapakan pakaian gantinya. Sejalan dengan rasa rindunya yang menggebu pada sang istri, namja itu mendekat dan memeluk sang istri dari belakang yang menghasilkan jeritan cinta dari namjanya.

" Lepas Kim. Jangan sampai anakmu merajuk lagi hingga kau kehilangan ratusan won hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali " ucap Jinhwan dingin. Mengerti dengan maksud sang istri namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya.

" Appa Sukkie merajuk lagi? " jiwa kebapakannya timbul mendengar ancaman yang sebenarnya adalah aduan.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk, " Sukkie menanyakan kapan kau pulang dari jam sebelas tadi. Padahal biasanya kalau kau janji pulang cepat akan pulang saat makan siang " namja mungil itu terlihat sedih mengingat sang suami ingkar janji.

Ingkar janji, yah dengan Hanbin pulang jam lima sama halnya ia ingkar janji. Saat di mobil tadi pagi ia berjanji pada sang anak akan pulang cepat. Biasanya, pulang cepat yang Hanbin katakan memiliki arti ia akan plang saat jam makan siang dan tidak kembali lagi ke kantor. Bukan seperti hari ini yang ia janjikan.

Namja pemilik wajah tegas itu mendesah kecewa menyadari ucapan sang putra. Putranya yang jenius itu menyindirnya dengan bahasa anak-anak. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak punya maksud mengingkari janjinya pada sang putra hanya saja pekerjaan membuatnya harus bertahan di kantor hingga melewatkan makan siangnya.

" Aku tahu kau bekerja keras untuk kehidupan kita, untuk masa depan kita tapi jangan sampai karena kerja kerasmu malah membuatkau mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri. Aku tahu kau ayah yang bertanggungjawab besok-besok jangan seperti ini lagi. Jja, mandi dan kita segera ke rumah Chanu sebelum pangeranmu membanting patung mickey mousemu lagi. "

Hanbin berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin pasti akan lebih baik setelah mendengar serangkaian kata dari istrinya yang mampu menghantam dinding baja yang ia bangun sejak belia. Bukan, jangan artikan Hanbin membangun dinding itu untuk memberi jarak pada keluarganya. Ia membangun dinding dalam hatinya agar ia menjadi kuat untuk keluarga tercintanya.

Janjinya, akan melindungi keluarga kecil yang ia bangun dengan orang tercintanya. Ia sengaja membangun dinding itu agar bisa memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dan keluarga. Namun naas, hari ini ia tak mampu mementingkan keluarganya yang berakibat putra tercintanya, namja kecil yang menjadi masa depannya harus merajuk dan merepotkan sang istri.

Jika hanya bicara uang, berapun uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli mainan modal apapun dengan harga semahal apapun ia sanggup membelinya. Tapi berbeda dengan anaknya yang merajuk karena dirinya, dalam seseaat ia merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik karena mengecewakan namja kecilnya.

Sepuluh menit Hanbin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk meminta maaf pada sang anak karena mengingkari janji dan menebusnya dengan mengajak jalan-jalan diakhir pekan.

Ia memakai baju yang sudah disediakan sang istri. Celana panjang warna hitam, kaos putih dan jas hitam tidak terlalu formal namun masih menunjukkan sisi presdirnya. Senyum indah terkembang dari bibirnya, istrinya selalu memilihkan pakaian yang tepat untuknya. Coba tebak ini dipakai mbin MM ep berapa? Kalo ada yang tahu PM choco #abaikan.

Setelah siap dengan tampilannya namja tampan itu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah ada anak dan istri manisnya. Hanbin mendekat pada sang putra lalu mengangkatnya. Mencium pipi berisi sang putra berulang kali yang menimbulkan kekehan halus sang putra.

" Minhae baby " ucapan itu meluncur indah dari bibir Hanbin. Sang putra yang tidak mengetahui maksud sang ayah hanya diam menampakkan raut bingung.

" Mianhae, appa ingkar janji " **cling **Kim Yoonsuk yang cerdas ini baru menyadari maksud sang ayah. Meminta maaf, ingkar janji ia menemukan klu dari ucapan ayahnya.

" Gwenchana appa, yang penting appa sudah pulan dan kita akan kerumah Chanu. Jja kita berangkat appa " Hanbin tersenyum menanggapi jawaban sang putra. Betapa anaknya itu bisa bersikap dewasa disaat ia telah dikecewakan.

" Siap kita berangkat. Jja oemma kita berangkat " Hanbin menggandeng sang istri dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggendong sang anak.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit keluarga kecil itu habiskan di dalam mobil untuk menuju kediaman Go dimana namja manis yang disebut-sebut Chanu itu tinggal. Hanbin sudah memberitahukan rencananya untuk jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini dengan hasil voting yang dilakukannya bersama anak dan istrinya. Mereka berdua memutuskan mengisi akhir pekan mengunjungi Lotte Word.

Yoonsuk terus saja berceloteh ria memamerkan kemandiriannya, kepintarannya dan gombalnya ia di sekolah yang mengakibatkan perut kedua orangtuanya seperti diaduk-aduk saking gelinya. Mulai dari yang ia tidak menangis saat appanya hanya mengantar sampai di depan gerbang, bisa pipis sendiri di toilet, bisa mendapatkan banyak permen karena menjawab semua pertanyaan guru. Dan yang paling membuat orangtuanya takjub adalah ia bisa mencium Kim Donghyun yang notabene anak dari sahabat orangtuanya. Mereka harus siap berbesanan rupanya.

" Appa itu Chanu " Yoonsuk menunjuk-nunjuk namja kecil yang sedang berdiri ditengah kedua orangtuanya.

Go Chanwoo adalah anak dari pasangan Go Junhoe dan Song Yunhyeong yang merupakan sabahat orangtuanya juga. Usia mereka hanya berjarak satu tahun yang artinya saat ini Chanwoo berusia tiga tahun. Sedang Kim Donghyun adalah anak dari sahabat orang tuanya yang bernama Kim Jiwon dan Kim Donghyuk. Donghyun memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Kim Dongah yang berselisih lima menit.

Kini dua keluarga muda itu berkumpul diruang keluarga yang terdapat banyak mainan. Chanwoo dan Yoonsuk langsung menyerang mainan-maianan itu tanpa ampun. Mulai mobil-mobilan, bola, kuda-kudaan, maze, hingga buku mewarnai tak luput mereka berdua mainkan. Sedangkan empat orang namja dewasa itu asik ngobrol di sofa sambil sesekali mengontrol keadaan anak-anaknya.

Setelah puas bermain selama dua jam, Yoonsuk merengek mengajak pulang kedua orang tuanya. Berkilah besok harus sekolah namja kecil itu mengajak orangtuanya undur diri dari kediaman Go. Sebenarnya Hanbin dan Jinhwan tidak terlalu paham dengan anknya yang tiba-tiba mengajak orang mereka berkunjung ke kediaman Go, padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu mereka berkunjung meski tanpa Hanbin.

" Berhati-hatilah ini sudah malam. Yoonsukkie terlihat lelah sekali " Yunhyeong sang tuan rumah mengantar keluarga sahabatnya itu kedepan pintu dengan sang suami yang menggendong sang putra yang juga mengantuk.

" Baiklah, kami pulang. Jangan lupa besok jadwal kita berkumpul di rumahku " Jinhwan berpamitan sambil mengingatkan acara kumpul mereka.

" Pasti kami datang, jangan lupa telepon Dongie dia pasti lupa jika tidak diingatkan "Jinhwan mengangguk dengan ucapan Yunhyeong.

Keluarga Kim itu melambaikan tangan setelah kuda jingkrak berwarna merah yang mereka tumpangi berjalan meninggalkan pasangan Go yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Jinhwan duduk di jok depan sebelah Hanbin dengan Yoonsuk yang mulai terlelap. Dipeluknya hangat sang putra yang dari pagi selalu merengek ingin bertemu dengan Chanwoo yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng.

" Yeobo, menurutmu kenapa Sukkie tiba-tiba selalu ingin bertemu dengan Chanwoo padahal tidak biasanya ia mau bertemu. Kau ingat tadi, dia bahkan membelai rambut Chanwoo dengan sayang " Jinhwan menanyakan aura aneh yang menguar dari sang putra.

Hanbin menyeringai dengan perkataan sang istri. Apa istrinya benar-benar tidak mengerti keinginan sang putra atau ia hanya pura-pura karena tidak ingin mewujudkan keinginan putra tercintanya. Lamat-lamat Hanbin merubah mimik wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc datang dengan nista….

#HappyKimJinhwan Day

#HappyJinanDay

#HappyIstriMbinDay

#HappyFakeMaknaeDay

Family datang untuk memeriahkan ultah Jinan yang paling unyu-unyu. Semoga kebaikan selalu menyertai hari-hari adik choco ini. Makin disayang kita-kita pecinta ikon, juga makin dicintai sama mbin, terus segera debut ini uda bulan Februari mau mundur sampai kapan.

Ini dibuat baru tadi choco pulang kerja jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak typo(kayakbiasanya ga ada typo) gara-gara waktunya uda keburu mepet biar bisa update sebelum pergantian tanggal(ver Korea) eh malah ga keburu juga. Selain banyak typo, choco ga tahu ini cerita nyambung apa kagak dapet feelnya apa kagak yang penting choco bisa update. SOME, CYMS, LIF, Sarang, Short Stories choco ga tau semua itu kapan bisa diupdate gara-gara folder cerita abal choco ilang entah karena virus atau ga sengaja kehapus pas choco bersih-bersih drama. Atas kehilangan itu choco harus mulai dari awal lagi dan putar otak biar bisa diupdate, tapi ya sudahlah alangkah tidak bersyukurnya kalau cerita abal yang satu ini tidak di update oleh choco dan tidak diriview oleh reader #ujung-ujungnya. Maka budayakan lah meriview meski hanya sebait kata semangat.

Gomawo reader uda mau baca cerita abal choco. Gomawo reviewnya, dibales lewat PM ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Gomawo yang uda fav, foll juga sider gomawo sekali.

,

,

,

,

Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong…

,

,

,

_choco jin_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Jidong kim (Yoo) dong hyun-kim (Yoo) dong ah

Junhyung Go (Jung) Chanwoo

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang begitu sampai di mansion megah miliknya. Ia turun terlebih dulu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk istri manisnya yang saat ini menggendong sang buah hati yang sudah terlelap sejak keluar dari mansion keluarga Go.

Jinhwan langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil Yoonsuk yang terlelap di kamar bocah berusia hampir lima tahun itu. Sedang Hanbin langsung melesat ke kamar utama. Jinhwan meninggalkan kamar sang putra setelah mengganti baju dan memastikan bocak chubby itu terlelap dengan posisi tidur yang baik. Terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki menjulur lurus.

Namja mungil itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Bisa gawat kalau ia terlambat satu menit saja, suami mickey mousenya itu sudah dipastikan akan merengut semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oemma dari Kim Yoonsuk itu membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Terlihat sang suami sudah mengenkan piyama mickey mouse pemberian sang putra saat namja tampan itu berulang tahun kedua puluh delapan. Tanpa babibu Jinhwan ikut mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama sapi kesukaannya. Setelahnya, ia sudah bertengger manis disisi sang suami yang sedang duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang.

" Yeobo, kau lihat tidak tadi Sukkie mencium kening Chanu? Aku heran dengan anak kita,kenapa tiba-tiba sayang sekali dengan anak itu, padahal biasanya mereka tidak pernah akur? " namja mungil itu bertanya pada sang suami yang masih asik dengan bacaan yang entah apa. Cerita abal choco mungkin #abaikan.

Hanbin memalingkan wajah dari bukunya. Tersenyum lembut pada sang istri yang makin terlihat manis meski telah melahirkan satu putra. Ditatap dengan pandangan yang teramat teduh lengkap dengan senyuman seribu watt milik sang suami membuat namja mungil itu tersipu. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun menelusuri hidup bersama dan Jinhwan selalu merona dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang sama.

" Kau sama sekali tak tahu kenapa anak kita seperti itu? " Hanbin bertanya pelan. Tak ingin memberi kesan kasar pada tiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Namja berkulit susu itu menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui penyebab putranya bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Hanbin tersenyum kembali. Tangan kanannya kini membelai surai halus namja aquarius tersebut.

" Dengarkan" Hanbin berbisik pada lubang telinga Jinhwan.

Namja mungil itu mengerjabkan matanya lucu. bersiap memasang indera pendengarannya agar tak melewatkan satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

" Apa namja berusia tiga puluh tahun masih bisa hamil? Diam sebentar. Maksudku tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun saat perutnya berisi janin? " Hanbin memulai kalimatnya yang tebilang berbelit-belit.

Namja berpiyama sapi itu terdiam seribu bahasa saat sang suami malah bertanya perihal kehamilan. Jinhwan masih tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sang suami. Mungkin karena sudah malam, waktunya untuk beristirahat sehingga seluruh syaraf pada jaringan otaknya tidak mau bekerja secara optimal yang mengakibatkan ia berpikir sangat lambat.

Perlahan namun pasti otak cerdas Jinhwan terpaksa bekerja dimalam hari. Setiap kata telah terproses sempurna dalam otaknya. Usia tiga puluh tahun, hamil, masalah kehamilan, janin otaknya benar-benar bekerja keras akan setiap kata itu. Dan wajahnya menjadi bersinar saat semua kata membingungkan itu tercerna sempurna oleh otaknya.

" Yeobo, apa maksudmu Sukkie menginginkan adik? "

**Cring….**

Wajah Hanbin bersinar bagai lampu kota. Istrinya yang lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya itu berakhir dengan kesadaran penuh akan sikap sang putra. Anggukan semangat ia berikan sebagai respon atas pemikiran lama yang telah namjanya alami.

" Aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah. Minzy noona hamil anak kedua saat usianya tiga puluh tiga " Jinhwan berbagi pemikiran pada sang suami. Namja mungil itu menjadi bersemangat membicarakan masalah kehamilan.

" Tapi Minzy noona seorang yeoja " Hanbin berkata pelan agar sang istri tak kecewa.

Ia tak menginginkan terjadi hal yang tak dinginkan mengingat sang istri yang seorang namja. Bisa hamil dan melahirkan Yoonsuk dengan selamat saja ia sudah bersyukur. Namja tampan itu tak menginginkan sesuatu hal yang diluar kuasanya.

Male pregnancy, dua kata tersebut memiliki banyak arti bagi setiap namja yang mendapat keajaiban dari Tuhan. Terlebih bagi pasangan sesama jenis seperti Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Tentu tidak hanya arti kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan. Disamping manisnya dapat merasakan janin tumbuh dengan sehat ditiap bulannya didalam perut kekhawatiran akan keselamat sang jabang bayi dan sang ibu juga cukup menjadi perhatian.

Mengingat rahim seorang pria tak sesempurna rahim wanita yang memang diciptakan khusus oleh Tuhan untuk menampung janin hingga berusia sembilan bulan. Pendarahan, mual, muntah, demam, nyeri,pembengkakan, sakit kepala, gatal-gatal, varises, dada yang semakin membesar hingga kejang menjadikan male pregnancy suatu keajaiban yang cukup menyeramkan bagi seorang pria.

Bagi seorang namja yang tak bisa melewati tahapan demi tahapan dengan baik, maka celakalah baginya. Sudah dipastikan sebelum janin berusia enam belas minggu dalam perut sang ibu, sang janin sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat indahnya dunia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" Oh, benar juga Minzy noona itu seorang yeoja pasti rahimnya masih kuat saat itu. Yeobo, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan keinginan Yoonsuk. Anak kita sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun aku ingin kabar kehamilanku menjadi kadonya " Jinhwan berucap penuh harap. Sisi lainnya juga menginginkan seorang anak lagi agar menemani sang putra dan dirinya saat sang suami sibuk ke luar kota.

Bayangan akan meriahnya mansion besar mereka dengan tangisan seorang bayi membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Namja mungil itu menyadari kondisinya yang tak mungkin bisa hamil kembali. Tak dipungkiri, jika saja ia bisa hamil untuk kedua kalinya pastilah ia telah hamil dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengingat ia tak sekalipun mengkonsumsi obat pencegah kehamilan sejak Yoonsuk hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi dokter Lee, kita bisa mengikuti program kehamilan dengan saran dokter Lee. Semoga Tuhan masih memberi kita kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang putri " Hanbin berkata penuh kasih. Mengembalikan kepercayaan serta semangat istrinya yang mulai menurun.

" Putri? "

" Ne, kalau dokter Lee menyetujui program kehamilanmu kita akan mengikuti program kehamilan untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan, bagaimana? " namja tampan berucap penuh harap.

Impiannya memiliki seorang putri yang cantik kali ini. Yoonsuk sudah sangat tampan dan manis untuknya sungguh mencerminkan keberhasilan kolaborasinya dan sang istri. Jika seorang putri cantik yang nantinya akan terlahir dari rahim sang istri tentulah namja tampan itu akan sangat berbahagia.

" Emm, seorang putri ya. Jinhwan pura-pura berpikir. Hatinya ingin sekali bersorak melihat sang suami yang terlihat cemas menunggu jawabannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki putra yang cantik tapi kalau suamiku menginginkan putri cantik tidak masalah. Yang penting mereka harus cantik " Jinhwan berucap dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir ranumnya. Ia hanya menggoda sang suami.

" Kalau begitu kita program anak kembar saja, bagaimana? Dengan begitu kita akan mendapat dua sekaligus " Oh.. Kim Hanbin idemu sungguh luar bisa untuk menyiksa istrimu.

Jinhwan yang awalnya hanya menggoda sang suami memelotot horror. Mulutnya terbuka lebar lengkap dengan wajahnya yang mengeras. Ditatapnya sang suami dengan manik matanya yang kini berapi-api.

Apa suaminya itu berniat menyiksanya? Hamil Yoonsuk yang hanya satu kepala saja sudah amat sangat menyiksanya, apa lagi ia harus hamil dua kepala sekaligus. Bunuh saja istrimu ini Kim Hanbin, pikirnya.

Namja mungil itu tak habis pikir oleh pemikiran sang suami. Apa suaminya ini tak ingat dengan sahabatnya Donghyuk yang hamil anak kembar. Bahkan saat itu Kim Jiwon sang suami hingga menitihkan air mata melihat sang istri tersiksa.

Namja semok itu harus mendapatkan suntik anti pendarahan ditiap bulannya karena kandungannya sangat lemah. Hipertensi juga menyerangnya hingga namja semok itu mengalami kejang saat melahirkan dan berakibat koma hingga satu minggu.

" Kau ingin membunuhku? " tanya Jinhwan datar. Tak ada lagi senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir ranum namja manis itu.

" Ani, jja kita tidur sekarang sudah malam. Kita bicarakan besok dengan dokter saja " ucap Hanbin yang menyadari maksud ucapan sang istri. Membunuh, ia ingat istri sahabatnya hampir mati karena melahirkan anak kembar. Gagal sudah ritual malam yang dijanjikan sang istri malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja mungil bermarga Kim itu duduk manis menikmati indahnya senja di balkon kamarnya. Sang putra tengah bermain dengan Donghyun dan Dong ah anak sahabatnya dikamar sang putra. Sementara sang suami belum terluhat batang hidungnya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih lima belas menit.

Ia tersenyum riang mengingat hasil konsultasinya bersama dokter Lee siang tadi. Sang dokter menyetujui program hamilnya. Terlebih ia dan sang suami mengikuti program bayi perempuan. Bahagianya semakin bertambah.

.

**Flashback **

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meski namja, kau memiliki rahim yang cukup kuat. Hanya saja karna ini hamil yang kedua mungkin resikonya lebih tinggi dari pada saat hamil Sukkie. Tapi resiko yang akan datang masih bisa diatasi " dokter Lee menjelaskan.

Saat ini pasangan Kim itu sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter kandungan yang juga merawat kehamilannya terdahulu. Jinhwan dan Hanbin melempar senyum cerah pada sang dokter. Kabar yang mereka harapkan telah diamini oleh sang dokter.

" Tapi ingat, kau tidak bisa lagi menyusui Sukkie jika benar-benar telah hamil " dokter Lee mengingatkan kebiasaan Yoonsuk yang kadang masih menyusu padanya.

" Wae, apa berpengaruh? "

" Tentu saja. Dadamu akan membengkak dan terdapat asi didalamnya. Apa kau lupa? "

" Oh, baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan melarang Sukkie menyusu "

Mendengar ucapan sang istri Hanbin bersorak dalam hati. akhirnya dada montok sang istri mutlak miliknya tak akan ada lagi penjajah yang mencoba menguasai wilayahnya.

" Rasakan Kim Yoonsuk " tukas Hanbin yang masih bisa didengar sang istri dan dokter dibalik mejanya.

" Sepertinya kau senang sekali, tuan Kim " dokter bernametag Lee Seunghoon itu manahan tawanya melihat reaksi sang adik tingkat sewaktu kuliah dulu.

" Tentu saja hyung, Sukkie benar-benar penjajah disaat aku menginginkan istriku " jawab Hanbin tak tahu malu.

" Appo, kenapa mencubit? "

" Ish, tidak tahu malu"

**Flashback End**

**.**

Jinhwan berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan sang suami yang senang sekali menjelajah tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil tengkuk namja mungil itu hingga menngelinjang.

" Emmh …" desah Jinhwan saat tangan sang suami telah sampai didada berisinya.

" Kau semakin cantik sayang "

Hanbin mengakhiri penjelajahannya dengan memagut bibir sang istri lama. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari dokter kandungan yang tak lain kakak angkatannya dibangku kuliah dulu.

" Yeobo, kapan kita akan memulai programnya? " Jinhwan bertanya antusias. Mambayangkan perutnya akan terisi seorang putri cantik membuat hatinya berbunga.

" Kita perlu waktu tiga bulan untuk memaksimalkan hormon agar bibit yang kutanam bagus. Tapi masa suburmu juga sebentar lagi. Apa kita perlu menundanya? " Hanbin menimbang-nimbang jalan terbaik. Dokter Lee bilang untuk mendapat bibit yang baik seorang ayah setidaknya memerlukan waktu tiga bulan untuk memperbaiki kandungan hormon dan sperma dalam tubuhnya.

Jinhwan mengangguk. Ia mengerti maksud sang suami dengan menunda. Sama sepertinya, sang suami pasti juga menginginkan bayi yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga cerdas maka dari itu sang suami memerlukan asupan gizi yang baik selama tiga bulan untuknya memperbaiki kualitas sperma dan hormon.

" Kalau begitu kita akan mulai tiga bulan lagi. Aku akan menyiakan berbagai masakan lezat yang akan memuat suamiku menanam bibit terbaiknya disini " Jinhwan menunjuk perutnya diakhir kalimatnya. Ia ingin menjalani program kehamilan yang sesuai dengan tuntunan dokter agar putrinya kelak sesempurna putranya yang sekarang.

Yah, pasangan suami istri itu juga menjalani program kehamilan saat memutuskan untuk menikah. Bedanya, dulu mereka memprogram tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan sehingga saat malam pertama Hanbin hanya tinggal menyemburkan benih berkualitas unggul(?) pada rahim Jinhwan. Dan masalah jenis kelamin, saat itu mereka hanya menerima pemberian Tuhan. Maksudnya pemberian choco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini ruang tengah keluarga Kim begitu meriah. Ada empat anak kecil dengan umur yang berbeda sedang bermain berbagai mainan yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Juga terdapat tiga pasang suami istri yang sedang asik menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol.

" Kami memutuskan untuk memberikan adik untuk Sukkie " Hanbin berucap seperti memberi pengumuman.

" Kau serius, hyung? " tanya Junhoe yang tak percaya dengan keputusan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

Namja jangkung itu ingin memastikan keputusan sahabatnya. Ia tahu jumlah umur Jinhwan yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Apa lagi ia seorang namja yang pastinya memiliki resiko lebih dibanding seorang yeoja yang hamil dengan usia yang sama.

" Kami sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter Lee. Dia bilang tidak masalah kalau kami menjalani program kehamilan. Apalagi Sukkie terlihat ingin memiliki adik " Hanbin menjelaskan perihal konsultasinya dengan sang dokter kandungan.

" Yang menginginkan adik itu Sukkie atau kau yang ingin memberikan adik? " Jiwon bertanya menggoda. Ia tahu selain sang putra, sahabatnya ini juga menginginkan seorang anak lagi.

" Kau benar. Aku juga menginginkannya tapi istri tercintaku juga menginginkan ada tangisan seorang bayi dimension kami. Jadi kami akan memulai program tiga bulan lagi" namja tampan itu menjawab santai. Tak dielakkan lagi keinginannya yang pernah ia utarakan pada namja kelinci itu.

" Kalau kalian sudah memprogramnya tak masalah, apa lagi dokter juga mendukung. Kalau aku sudah cukup dengan dua anak tidak ingin menambah lagi " namja manis itu mengutarakan isi hatinya. Hidup dengan dua anak kembar sudah membuatnya merasakan surga selama seminggu. Apalagi jika ia memutuskan untuk memiliki anak lagi, tak tahu harus berapa lama lagi ia merasakan indahnya surga.

" Tapi aku ingin seorang putri juga, chagi " ucap Jiwon melas.

" Ya sudah, kau hamil dan meahirkan saja sendiri. Aku sudah siap jika harus menjadi janda beranak dua " ketus Donghyuk menanggapi permintaan sang suami yang menyebabkan tawa dari empat orang dewasa disana.

Ruang tengah keluarga Kim itu ramai dengan tawa hingga malam hari. Tak hanya tawa dari empat anak yang menghancurkan ruangan itu tapi juga keenam namja dewasa yang tak hentinya tertawa dengan berbagai topik yang mereka bicarakan. Dan itulah gambaran keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Tbc datang dengan nista….

Family datang dengan cerita yang semakin tidak jelas. . .

Oke oke Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

,

,

,

,

Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong…

,

,

,

_choco jin_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Jidong Kim (Yoo) Dong Hyun-Kim (Yoo) Dong Ah

Junhyung Go (Jung) Chanwoo

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, **KONTEN DEWASA**,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Karena cerita ini choco buat berdasarkan delusi, imajinasi, pengalaman sert sedikit ilmu yang choco miliki, maka para reader tidak perlu bingung memikirkan kok bisa namja hamil, kok bisa namja menyusui, dari mana keluarnya ASI dan lain sebagainya. Kalian tidak perlu berfikiran seperti itu reader. Karna yang seperti itu hasil imajinasi otak lelet choco. Kalian Cuma boleh percaya yang bagian masalah kehamilan aja, selebihnya ga perlu dipercaya karna semua itu ga ada landasannya. Oke #setujusemua.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

** .**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mansion keluarga Kim kini kembali sepi. Hanya ada Hanbin, Jinhwan, dan sang putra Yoonsuk yang masih menikmati permainan balap mobilkesukaannya. Si kembar Kim dan Chanwoo baru saja pulang setengah jam lalu bersama orang tua mereka yang menolak untuk menginap.

" Chagiya, mari kita tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam " Jinhwan kembali mengajak anaknya untuk tidur.

" Sukkie masih ingin main, oemma " jawab Yoonsuk dengan nada melasnya. Cucu dari keluarga Kim itu dari tadi menolak diajak tidur dengan alasan besok sekolahnya libur.

" Kalau kau tidak mau tidak mau tidur appa dan oemma akan tidur lebih dulu " tukas Hanbin final. Ia sudah sangat lelah menemani sang putra bermain yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan selesai.

Kedua namja dewasa itu beranjak dari duduknya. Berlagak meninggalkan Yoonsuk yang masih asik memainkan mobil-mobilan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit dengan berbagai ukuran. Hanbin sudah sampai di tangga, tinggal melewati beberapa anak tangga ia sudah berada dilantai dua. Yoonsuk sama sekali tak menggubris bumonimnya yang kini sudah bepindah tempat.

" Jalja Sukkie, oemma dan appa mau tidur dulu. Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu, ne. Hoam… " ucap Hanbin enteng.

Bocah kecil penyuka mobil itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang tak melihat reaksi yang mereka inginkan saling melirik curiga. Namun samar-samar kedua namja dewasa itu mendengar isakan dari sang putra.

" Hiks…hiks… oem…mma…. Huwaaaa… " dan pecah sudah tangisan menyayat hati dari penerus kerajaan Kim.

Cepat-cepat Jinhwan menuruni tangga menuju sang putra. Dipeluknya sang putra agar tangisannya berhenti. Yoonsuk masih terus menangis hingga badannya mulai bergetar. Namja mungil itu melirik sadis pada sang suami yang telah memberikan ide bodoh padanya. Bukan anaknya menurut untuk tidur malah menangis seperti dihajar masa. **Ingatkan Jinhwan untuk tidak memberikan jatah ritual malam untuk suaminya. **

" Uljima chagi. Oemma tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jja kita tidur ne ini sudah malam " ajak Jinhwan yang diangguki sang putra.

Namja mungil itu menggendong Yoonsuk sampai dikamarnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa bukan Hanbin yang menggendong sang putra, karena namja tampan itu tidak berkutik sama sekali saat Yoonsuk memalingkan wajah darinya. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Kim.

Hanbin sudah berada di kamar sang putra setelah ia mengikuti istri dan anaknya. Cemburu sekali melihat anaknya menangis karenanya dan kini diam karena dada istriya. Kebiasaan sang putra setelah menangis ia akan mencari sumber kehidupannya. Meski kini tak lagi mengeluarkan apapun. Ia juga menginginkan dada oemma dari Kim Yoonsuk itu.

" Kenapa anak ini suka sekali dengan dadamu " ucap Hanbin sambil membelai surai halus sang putra yang sudah terlelap.

" Kau juga suka sekali dengan dadaku, kau bahkan lebih rakus " jawab Jinhwan dingin kemudian senyumnya mengembang indah.

Namja mungil itu tahu sang suami sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan birahinya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tak memberikan jatah ritual malam sang suami karena namja tampan itu harus bekerja ke luar kota.

" Ne, membuatku cemburu saja " ucap Hanbin pelan.

" Kau ke kamarlah. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul " " Ne " dan Hanbin meninggalkan kamar sang putra membawa harapan besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan sudah berada di kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Piyama pink dengan gambar hati sudah terpasang indah ditubuh mininya. Ia mendekati sang suami yang sudah terlentang di atas kasur king sizenya yang entah sudah tidur atau masih terjaga. Namja mungil itu menaiki kasurnya dan kini sudah bertengger indah diatas tubuh suaminya.

Hanbin memandang istrinya bingung. Kaget juga tiba-tiba sang istri bertindak diluar kebiasaan. Kali ini istrinya lebih agresif. Mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus pemberian jatah ritual malam sang suami yang selalu tertunda. Apa tak ada yang mengingatkan Jinhwan untuk tak memberikan jatah pada suami harimaunya, sayang sekali.

Namja mungil itu duduk diatas junior Hanbin yang masih terbungkus celana. Jinhwan menggesek juniornya pada junior Hanbin yang mengakibatkan beberapa desahan lolos dari kedua namja dewasa itu. Tangan Hanbin yang mulanya diam mulai membuka kancing piyama istrinya tak sabaran. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rangsangan yang diberikan sang istri.

Setelah melepas semua kancing yang ada, segera Hanbin membalik posisi menjadi ia yang berada diatas. Dihisapnya kedua nipple sang istri bergantian. Tangannya sudah menjelajah keseluruh tubuh sang istri dan berhenti dikejantanan mungil sang istri. Diremasnya kuat membuat namja mungil dibawahnya itu mendesah kuah.

" Han..ahm…engh ..sekarang …" Mendengar keinginan sang istri segera namja tampan itu membuka piyama yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan memelorotkan(?) celana Jinhwan yang ternyata sudah tak memakai celana dalam.

Diraupanya bibir ranum namja mungil itu yang belum ia jamah. Ciumannya berpindah pada leher dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

" Engh ….emm …"

Ciumannya kembali turun menuju bagian yang paling ia dan anaknya suka. Ia hisap kuat hingga Jinhwan semakin membusungkan dadanya dan desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir ranum namja mungil itu.

" Emmph …"

" Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang " ucap Hanbin meminta persetujuan sang istri. Jinhwan mengangguk. Satu detik setelah anggukan sang istri junior Hanbin sudah berada dalam tubuh Jinhwan. Ia sambar lagi bibir sang istri yang sudah membengkak. Dan biarlah kedua namja beda usia itu menikmati malam panasnya hingga ketahap yang mereka inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah ini tampak seorang bocah yang wajahnya tak secerah mentari. Mukanya sudah terlipat menjadi beberapa bagian hingga terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Bagaimana bocah ini tidak menekuk mukanya jika saat ia membuka mata tak satupun manusia dewasa yang bisa ia temukan.

Orang tuanya masih asik bergumul dibawah selimut tebal nan hangat dari pada menyambutnya seperti biasa. Sudah berulang kali namja muda itu mengetuk bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar bumonimnya namun tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga ia menghidupkan televise dengan volume maksimal sekalipun orang tuanya masih tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

**Pyar….**

**.**

Satu piring ia ambil kemudian dengan sengaja ia jatuhkan kelantai. Bocah kecil itu terlihat cuek. Tak sekalipun ia takut akan terkena pecahan kaca akibat ulahnya. Ia masih berada diatas kursi tempatnya mengambil piring yang berada dirak.

" Kalau oemma tidak keluar Sukkie pecahkan semuanya " Yoonsuk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia putus asa dengan usahanya yang selalu sia-sia. Ia berharap ini usahanya yang terakhir.

**Sementara itu..**

**.**

" Han, kau dengar itu? " Jinhwan menggoyangkan tubuh sang suami yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Hanbin membuka mata malas. Kantuk masih menyerangnya akibat ritual malamnya berlangsung lama. Sangat lama malah, karena mereka baru mengakhirinya saat hari akan beranjak subuh.

**Pyarr…**

**.**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar kembali. Jinhwan dan Hanbin langsung beranjak dari kasur king sizenya mengambil seluruh pakaian yang tergeletak disembarang tempat kemudian memakainya. Dengan terburu-buru kedua namja dewasa itu mencari suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sang namja mungil melihat sesosok kecil sedang mengangkat piring dan siap membantinganya kelantai. Jinhwan memutar haluan menjadi kearah dapur setelah sebelumnya ia akan menuju ruang tengah.

" Chagiya, apa yang kau lakukan? " Jinhwan bertanya pada sang putra yang saat ini bersiap menjatuhkan piringnya.

**Pyarrr…**.

**.**

Saat piring ketiga berhasil menyentuh lantai. Bocah tampan itu membuka mulutnya, " hanya membangunkan oemma dan appa " ucapnya polos.

Hanbin membuang nafas malas. Anaknya ini sungguh luar biasa. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu bisa mendapatkan ide sebrilian ini untuk membangunkan orang tuanya yang masih asik bergumul.

" Sukkie bisa mengetuk pintu kamar oemma dan appa kalau mau membangunkan. Bukan sepert ini sayang " Hanbin memberi pengertian sang putra yang kini memutar bola matanya malas.

" Sukkie juga bisa terluka jika menginjak pecahan kaca ini " imbuh Jinhwan mengkhawatirkan nasib kaki sang putra kalau-kalau terkena pecahan kaca. Yoonsuk mendengar sambil lalu ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Telinganya sungguh tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang sudah bersarang indah diotaknya sebelum melaksanakan aksi gila untuknya. Namja kelewat muda itu beberapa kali menggerutu tak jelas disela-sela kalimat kedua orang tuanya.

" Ya, KIM YOONSUKKIE! " suara Hanbin membahana keseluruh ruangan. Mengakibatkan sang putra yang semula masih menggerutu tak jelas terdiam menunduk.

Namja tampan itu mengatur nafas setelah secara tidak sengaja meneriaki sang putra. Jinhwan menatap dingin suaminya yang selalu saja lepas kontrol saat sang putra melakukan suatu hal yang dianggapnya diluar batas kenakalan anak-anak.

" Kau selalu seperti ini " ucap sang namja mungil pelan. Kemudian mendekat pada sang putra yang menunduk takut.

" Wae. Kenapa Sukkie membanting piring-pirng ini kalau mau membangunkan oemma? " Yoonsuk mengangkat kepala perlahan. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Terlihat sekali bocah kecil itu sangat takut dengan teriakan sang ayah.

Melihat raut ketakutan dari sang putra hati Hanbin berdesir sakit. Ia selalu tak bisa mengontrol emosinya disaat sang anak selalu membuatnya frustasi dengan tingkahnya yang diluar pikiran anak-anak. Anaknya terlalu cerdas hingga ia tak bisa memahami pikirannya.

" Mianhae, Sukkie nakal " saat kalimat permohonan maaf itu keluar dari bibir mungil sang jagoan, hati Hanbin semakin nyeri. Putranya meminta maaf.

" Sukkie tidak menemukan oemma dan appa saat bangun tidur. Tadi sukkie sudah mengetuk pintu tapi oemma tidak membuka pintunya. Sukkie juga menyalakan televisi besar sekali (volume) tapi oemma juga tidak keluar kamar " dengan menahan tangis namja kelewat muda itu menjelaskan mengapa ia membanting piring didapur sang oemma.

Hanbin menyapu ruang tengah yang menampakkan televisi yang masih menyala dengan volum maksimal. Rasa sesal menelusup hatinya kembali. Kenapa ia tidak mendengar alasan sang putra terlebih dahulu malah membentak saat putranya jelas-jelas menggerutu dengan alasannya.

"Mianhae, appa yang salah. Seharusnya appa mendengar penjelasan anak appa yang tampan ini dari pada berteriak. Jja sekarang turun "

" Gendong " Yoonsuk merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta gendong sang ayah.

**. **

**. **

**.**

** . **

**. **

**_TBC_ **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

** .**

**Tbc datang dengan nista….**

Oke, untuk tragedi Sukiie mecahin piring itu choco ambil dari kejadian nyata anak didik choco. Jadi nanti pas ada adegan Sukkie nglakuin hal yang aneh-aneh udah dipastiin itu choco ambil dari tuh bocah alias anak didik choco yang emang pinternya nandingin temen-temennya. Untuk umur, Sukkie choco buat sepantaran sama persis malah sama anak didik choco jadinya nanti kenakalan-kenakalan diluar batas yang Sukkie lakuin itu nyata adanya. Ga choco buat-buat apalagi ngarang.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**, **

**, **

**, **

**Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong… **

**, **

**, **

**, **

**_choco jin_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Jidong Kim (Yoo) Dong Hyun-Kim (Yoo) Dong Ah

Junhyung Go (Jung) Chanwoo

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic IKON yang lain silahkan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan menghabiskan sebagian paginya di dapur. Selain untuk memasak sarapan namja mungil yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu dari tadi sibuk membersihkan dapur dari kekacauan yang dibuat sang putra. Kali ini ia harus bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Yoonsuk sudah anteng dengan mobil-mobilan ditangannya. Tadi Hanbin mengajaknya bermain balapan agar tidak mengganggu sang oemma di dapur.

" Appa, Sukkie mau beli mobil yang ada remotnya boleh? " Yoonsuk mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Namja muda itu ingin sekali memiliki mobil-mobilan yang ada remotnya seperti yang ia lihat di iklan televisi.

Hanbin tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk dengan mobil berwarna hijau ditangnnya. Bukan maksud Hanbin mengabaikan keinginan sang anak. Tapi ia harus berunding dengan istrinya tiap kali akan membelikan mainan untuk sang putra.

" Appa ~ " Yoonsuk mendayu. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu kesempatanpun. Mumpung tidak ada sang oemma ia akan memaksa appanya agar mau mengeluarkan beberapa puluh hingga ratusan ribu WON agar keinginannya terwujud.

" Kita bilang pada oemma dulu, ne " Hanbin akhirnya berkata. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga melihat permata hatinya harus memelas seperti itu. Tapi jika ia langsung mengiyakan pastilah istrinya yang manis itu akan menceramahinya seharian penuh.

Tahu ia tak kan berhasil merayu sang appa, Yoonsuk membuat wajahnya semelas mungkin. Air matanya juga sudah siap keluar dari pelimbahannya. Namun Hanbin tidak ingin lagi tertipu. Sudah terlalu banyak ia tertipu dengan wajah suci anaknya hingga ia harus mendapatkan khutbah panjang dari sang istri karena selalu menuruti keinginan anaknya.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan " nanti akan appa belikan saat pulang kerja " tapi bayang-bayang sang istri yang akan mendiamkannya setelah berkhutbah menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Hanbin dibuat gegana oleh permintaan sang putra.

" Sukkie ya, kau tahu appa sangat menyayangimu kan? " dibalas anggukan oleh sang putra.

" Sukkie juga tahu appa juga menyayangi oemma kan? " Sukkie mengangguk lagi.

" Karna Sukkie tahu appa sangat sayang pada Sukkie dan oemma pasti Sukkie yang pintar ini tidak mau melihat appa dimarahi oemmma kan? " Hanbin memulai jurus logikanya. Biasanya sang putra akan langsung paham dengan maksud perkataannya.

Yoonsuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Jika sang appa sudah membiacarakan tentang rasa sayang maka berakhirlah semua tipu dayanya. Wajah Yoonsuk berubah lurus. Tidak ada lagi mata anjing ingin dipungut apa lagi wajah nelangsa. Ia tahu ia akan kalah, maka dengan secepat kilat ia merubah tampak luarnya. Kaku.

Sekali lagi, Hanbin menghela nafas. Entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas karna sang putra pagi ini.

" Yoonsukkie baby, sarapannya sudah siap " suara Jinhwan membahana dari dapur. Hanbin cepat-cepat menggendong sang putra menuju meja makan.

" Oemma, wae? " Yoonsuk bertanya pada sang oemma yang kali ini terlihat berbeda.

Namja kecil itu baru menyadari jika oemmanya tidak berjalan seperti biasa. Sedikit mengangkang dan kenapa seperti kesakitan. Yoonsuk memicingkan matanya pada sang appa. Hatinya berkata sang appa pasti sudah menyakiti sang oemma.

Jinhwan terbengong dengan pertanyaan sang anak. Ia merasa dirinya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Bahkan ia tidak terluka saat membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai dapur. Kenapa anaknya bertanya seperti itu?

" Oemma baik-baik saja " jawab namja mungil itu bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti maksud sang putra.

Yoonsuk semakin memicingkan matanya curiga saat leher dan dada putih sang oemma terlihat penuh bercak merah. Appanya memang benar-benar, ish. Pikirnya.

" Mulai malam ini oemma tidurnya sama Sukkie saja " ucap Yoonsuk final. Ia tidak ingin appanya lebih menyakiti sang oemma jika terus satu kamar.

" Wae, kenapa Sukkie ingin oemma tidur di kamar Sukkie, biasanya ingin tidur sendiri? " Jinhwan bertanya bingung dengan keinginan sang putra. Tidak biasanya.

" Nanti kalau oemma satu kamar dengan appa, oemma akan disiksa terus sama appa " ucap bocah itu polos yang mengakibatkan,

**Byur **

Cairan berwarna hitam pekat dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Hanbin. Sementara mulut Jinhwan dibuat menganga. Serangan Yoonsuk pagi ini begitu dahsyat hingga kedua bumonimnya dibuat gelagapan.

" Appa tidak pernah menyiksa oemmamu, chagi " Hanbin berkata lembut. Tidak ingin sang putra salah paham.

" Tapi oemma jalannya kesakitan. Dadanya juga merah-merah. Leher oemma juga pasti appa menyiksa oemma tadi malam. Makanya oemma tadi dibangunin Sukkie tidak keluar-keluar " tuduhan Yoonsuk membuat kedua bumonimnya semakin membulatkan mata.

Anak ini memang sangat cerdas, aniya? Bisa menganalisis data seakurat itu. bisa dipastikan besok ia akan menjadi ilmuwan besar.

Hanbin menatap tak percaya pada putranya yang kini sudah membuka kancing piyama istrinya. Disana bisa dilihat bercak merah tercetak diseluruh bagian perut, dada, leher hingga punggung. Oh, jangan biarkan Yoonsuk membuka celana sang oemma.

Bisa dipastikan anak itu akan memukuli sang appa dengan gagang sapu. Yang lebih parah anak itu pastilah akan memecahkan dan membuang beberapa koleksi mickey mouse milik appanya.

" Kenapa appa ambil mimik Sukkie, hwuee " tangis Yoonsuk pecah saat dilihatnya sumber kehidupannya juga terdapat bercak merah akibat ulah sang appa.

Jinhwan melotot tajam pada Hanbin yang kini terlihat menyesal. Namja mungil itu sudah mengingatkan sang suami jangan sampai meninggalkan bekas di dadanya atau sang putra akan mengamuk nantinya. Tapi Hanbin menulikan telinganya hingga sekarang Yoonsuk yang selalu mengklaim dada berisi sang oemma adalah miliknya menangis histeris.

" Sebagai permintaan maaf, appa akan belikan mobil-mobilan yang ada remotnya seperti keinginan Sukkie " Hanbin berkata tanpa pikir panjang.

Jinhwan semakin membulatkan matanya pada sang suami karna dengan seenaknya menjanjikan mainan yang sudah empat kardus besar itu pada putranya.

Mendengar kata mobil-mobilan tangis Yoonsuk langsung mereda. Bagaimanapun Yoonsuk adalah anak-anak yang selalu tergiur dengan mainan apalagi mainan yang ia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan menatap kesal pada Hanbin yang baru saja pulang kerja. Namja tampan itu membawa mobil-mobilan yang sudah ia janjikan pada sang putra.

" Sukkie ya, appa pulang membawa ini untuk anak appa yang paling tampan " Hanbin memamerkan plastik besar yang ada ditangannya.

Tidak menanggapi sang ayah. Bocah kecil yang duduk diatas pangkuan oemmanya itu malah memalingkan wajah saat sang appa memamerkan bungkusan untuknya. Hanbin menatap istrinya penuh tanya. Jinhwan hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Anaknya ini tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia pulang kerja malah diacuhkan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan bungkusan menarik berada ditangannya. Biasanya sang anak akan sangat bersemangat.

" Chagi, kenapa mendiamkan appa? " Hanbin bertanya sambil mengelus rambut Yoonsuk yang membenamkan wajahnya didada Jinhwan.

**Srett**

Kantong plastik besar berisi mobil beremot itu raip dari tangan seorang Kim Hanbin. Yoonsuk merebut dengan kecepatan cahaya. Hanbin tersenyum lega. Meski anaknya mendiamkannya tapi sang anak masih mau menerima mainan yang sudah ia belikan.

" Tadi tidak mau ambil, sekarang direbut " Hanbin menggoda sang putra dengan mencubit pipinya pelan. Menghadirkan decak sebal sang putra.

" Oemma tidak mengajarkan Sukkie tidak tahu terima kasih, chagi " Jinhwan mengingatkan anaknya untuk berterimakasih.

Yoonsuk mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Hanbin lalu berucap, "gomapseumnida, appa " dan berakhir dengan menelusupkan wajahnya kembali. Jinhwan selalu mengajarkan anaknya untuk berterima kasih dengan bahasa formal pada orang yang lebh tua. Dan sebagai anak yang baik, pintar dan tampan Yoonsuk selalu mematuhinya dengan cermat.

" Kau mandilah dulu, Han. Nanti akan ku siapkan pakaian gantinya " Jinhwan menyuruh sang suami untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Namja mungil itu mengikuti langkah sang suami dengan Yoonsuk berada digendongannya.

" Anak appa kenapa, hem? Dari tadi menempel sama oemma " Hanbin mencoba mengambil Yoonsuk dari gendongan sang istri. Tanpa memberikan perlawanan Yoonsuk sudah berpindah dalam gendongan Hanbin.

Yoonsuk langsung menelesupkan wajahnya dibahu kokoh sang ayah. Hanbin semakin bingung dengan sikap sang putra.

Begitu sampai dikamar utama tempatnya dan istri menikmati malam, Hanbin mendudukkan Yoonsuk pada ranjang king sizenya. Tubuhnya merendah menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra yang terduduk. Ditatapnya mata sang putra yang terlihat sayu. Namja tampan itu membelai pelan punggung sang putra.

" Kenapa Yoonsukkie diam saja dari tadi, hem? " Hanbin bertanya perhatian. Sementara Jinhwan sibuk memilih pakaian untuk sang suami.

" Sukkie ingin punya adik seperti Chanhyuk " Hanbin membuang nafas setelah mendengar keinginan sang anak.

Ia juga ingin memberikan adik untuk sang putra. Tapi melihat keadaan istrinya yang sudah berkepala tiga, Hanbin sedikit ragu. Meski dokter sudah menyetujui program kehalilan yang akan mereka jalani, tetap saja sebagai seorang suami Hanbin merasa takut, khawatir atau, entahlah Hanbin hanya merasa istrinya terlalu berharga untuk menerima kesakitan akan kehamilannya.

Ditengah kebisuan yang Hanbin buat, Jinhwan berucap yang membuat wajah kusut putranya kembali cerah. Namja mungil itu memberi lampu hijau akan keinginan sang putra.

" Ne, Sukkie akan punya adik seperti Canhyuk. Yeoja, aniya? " Jinhwan mendekat pada putra dan sang suami sambil membawa pakaian ganti Hanbin yang sudah ia pilihkan.

Yoonsuk tersenyum riang. Membayangkan memiliki seorang adik saja membuatnya bahagia apalagi kalau bisa menjadi kenyataan. Pasti akan semakin menyenangkan. Ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan melindungi sang adik segenap hatinya.

" Jeongmal? " Yoonsuk memastikan ucapan sang oemma bukan tipuan belaka. Ia tidak ingin seperti Yedam yang ditipu orang tuanya dengan bilang akan memiliki adik. Tapi sampai mereka duduk di taman kanak-kanak Yedang tetap saja tidak punya adik.

" Ne, appa dan oemma sudah berencana memberikan Sukkie adik. Yeodongsaeng, ne ? Jinhwan menawarkan putranya seorang adik perempuan yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari sang putra.

Sementara Jinhwan dan Yoonsuk bergembira dengan rencana adik barunya, satu namja dewasa didekat mereka terlihat merenung. Hanbin tidak ikut berbincang dengan istri dan anaknya, ia hanya melihat interaksi keduanya dari kursi rias sang istri. Senyumnya terkembang membayangkan ada sesosok yeoja mungil berada di atas ranjangnya yang besar.

" Semoga pilihan kita tidak akan membuahkan penyesalan, yeobo "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan Jinhwan rutin mengkonsumsi sereal, kacang-kacangan, daging , susu, sayuran hijau dan kacang polong dalam kesempatan apapun. Tidak hanya untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam namja mungil itu bahkan mengkonsumsi semuanya sebagai camilan seperti yang sudah dokter Lee sarankan.

Hanbin menatap kasihan pada istrinya yang kekeh mempertahankan menunya hingga dua bulan kedepan. Sementara Hanbin mentap kasihan. Yoonsuk memberikan dukungan lebih. Bocah kecil itu ikut menikmati semua sajian yang oemmanya makan untuknya setiap hari. Sukkie sayang oemma katanya, saat Jinhwan bertanya kenapa anaknya itu makan makanan yang ia makan.

Meski ia mendukung sang oemma, sesekali namja muda itu juga menatap kasihan pada oemmanya. Apalagi saat jadwal makan oemmanya hanya nasi dan sayur, Yoonsuk seakan ingin membatalkan keinginanya memiliki adik. Tapi apa mau dikata oemmanya selalu bilang, sayur lebih sehat dari pada daging. Dan dengan terpaksa Yoonsuk harus memasukkan semua hijau-hijau itu dalam mulutnya.

" Sukkie jadi lebih sehat ne setelah makan sayur dengan oemma setiap hari " Jinhwan menghibur sang anak yang kini terlihat murung dengan berbagai macam sayur yang ada dipiringnya. Namja mungil itu tahu pasti sang anak yang pipinya menggembung itu sedang misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Hanbin ikut menatap sang putra yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara sang oemma. Saat ini namja kecil itu sedang jengkel karna jadwal makan oemmanya yang seharusnya daging berganti dengan sayuran hijau yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

" Sukkie ingin makan nasi goreng saja seperti appa? " Hanbin menawari putra kecilnya nasi goreng buatan istrinya.

Meski mereka berdua menjalankan program kehamilan bersama Jinhwan tetap memperhatikan asupan gizi untuk suaminya. Tidak hanya makan pokok yang disarankan oleh dokter Jinhwan juga menyeimbangkannya dengan beberapa masakan kesukaan Hanbin.

Yoonsuk menggeleng atas tawaran ayahnya. Namja muda itu melihat oemmanya seakan meminta pengertian bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi memakan sayuran yang entah apa itu jenisnya.

" Sukkie mau nasi goreng, oemma akan ambilkan " Jinhwan bangkit dari duduknya mengambil piring untuk anak tercintanya.

Sukkie berucap terima kasih dengan senyum dan wajah cerah bak anak diberi lollipop raksasa.

" Gomapseumnida, oemma " Yoonsuk mengucapkannya dengan riang. Jinhwan membelai rambut hitam putranya.

" Mulai besok Sukkie tidak perlu menemani oemma makan sayur, ne "

" Andwe, Sukkie mau menemani oemma sampai Sukkie punya adik " Yoonsuk langsung menyambar ucapan Hanbin begitu namja tampan itu berhenti bicara.

" Tapi … Ani, appa. Sukkie mau menemani oemma makan sayur " ucap Yoonsuk final. Namja muda itu sudah bulat dengan tekadnya untuk mendukung semua program kehamilan sang oemma.

" Sukkie memang anak berbakti yang membuat oemma dan appa bangga "

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**_TBC_**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**. **

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…. **

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

,

,

,

Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong…

,

,

,

_choco jin_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Jidong Kim (Yoo) Dong Hyun-Kim (Yoo) Dong Ah

Junhyung Go (Jung) Chanwoo

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **i****KON** yang lain silahkan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoonsuk sudah bersiap dengan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya dan duduk manis di meja makan menunggu sang appa yang belum turun dari kamarnya. Namja kecil itu memanyunkan bibirnya karna ulah sang appa yang lama sekali saat bersiap membuat ia harus mengundurkan waktu sarapannya selama sepuluh menit.

" Umma, Sukkie makan dulu ne. Appa lama sekali nanti kalau Sukkie sampai pingsan bagaimana? " Yoonsuk merayu sang umma alay.

" Sebentar lagi appa turun sayang. Sabar, ne " bujuk Jinhwan pada sang anak yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya dari tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega dengan sang putra tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menurutnya sarapan bersama adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatukan seluruh anggota keluarga sebelum memulai aktifitas.

Namja kecil itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ummanya ini tidak pengertian sekali kalau ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan sehingga membutuhkan banyak asupan gizi diwaktu yang tepat. Contohnya saat ini, harusnya sang umma memberinya sepotong roti atau biskuit untuk mengganjal perutnya.

" Sukkie makan ini dulu. Nanti baru makan nasi setelah appa turun " senyum seratus watt ia keluarkan saat sang umma memberinya satu toples biskuit madu kesukaannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama biskuit yang mulanya berada di toples berbentuk beruang itu berpindah di mulut kecilnya. Yoonsuk seperti merasakan segarnya hujan setelah kemarau panjang saat biskuit-biskuit itu memasuki kerongkongan dan bersarang diperutnya.

Hanbin menuruni tangga saat Jinhwan membersihkan remah-remah biskuit dimulut sang putra. Namja berkarisma itu sudah memakai setelan jas yang sudah disiapkan sang istri. Celana hitam, kemeja hitam, juga jas senada, tidak lupa dasi berwarna merah marun melingkar dilehernya yang semakin membuat appa dari Kim Yoonsuk itu terlihat tampan.

" Selamat pagi, chagi " Hanbin mencium pipi gembul sang putra saat ia sudah sampai di meja makan. Namja tampan itu langsung duduk di kursi sebelah sang putra yang masih manyun.

" Kenapa lama sekali, Sukkie sudah menunggumu dari tadi? "Jinhwan bertanya pada sang suami sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya.

" Mianhae baby, appa harus menata ulang dokumen yang akan appa gunakan saat rapat nanti " ucap Hanbin meminta maaf. Namja tampan itu merasa bersalah pada sang putra.

" Jja, sekarang kita makan dan segera berangkat. Pagi ini Sukkie ada senamkan di sekolah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil mewah Hanbin sudah berada di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak tempat anaknya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam perharinya. Namja tampan itu masih saja berada di dalam mobilnya karna sang putra masih belum mau masuk ke kelasnya.

Namja kecil itu bilang sedang menunnggu temannya. Alih-alih menunggu di dalam kelas agar tidak terlambat bocah itu malah tetap bertahan di mobil sang ayah yang akan berangkat kerja. Mata bocah cilik itu menatap keluar mobil. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap mobil ataupun siswa yang akan memasuki sekolahnya.

Dan disaat matanya menemukan mobil kuda jingkrak berwarna biru yang ia yakin milik sang pujaan hati alias teman yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi, tangan kecilnya membuka pintu mobil sang ayah. Hanbin mempertajam penglihatannya melihat reaksi sang putra. Ia yakin betul putranya tiba-tiba keluar setelah melihat sesuatu yang mungkin ia lewatkan.

" Hyunnie " panggil Yoonsuk yang melihat teman yang membuatnya menunggu lama turun dari mobilnya.

" Sukkie " namja manis yang dipanggil Hyunnie itu berbalik memanggil putra kecil Kim Hanbin.

" Dasar bocah. Mentang-mentang namjanya sudah datang, aku dilupakan " ucap Hanbin yang melihat kelakuan sang anak dari dalam mobil.

Namja tampan itu ikut turun dari mobilnya saat Donghyuk, ibu dari anak kembar yang baru saja turun dari mobil kuda jingkrak itu menyapanya dari luar.

" Kau mengantar Sukkie sendiri, hyung? " tanya namja manis itu setelah Hanbin berdiri dihadapannya.

" Ya begitulah. Jinhwan tidak boleh terlalu lelah agar program kehamilannya berhasil " jawab Hanbin dengan wajah cerah. Ia selalu bersemangat saat membahas istrinya. Tentu saja. Apalagi dengan bayang-bayang sang istri akan mengandung anak perempuannya.

" Appa, Imo Sukkie masuk dulu ne. Appa silahkan bicarakan pernikahan Sukkie dengan Hyunnie saja dulu " ucap Yoonsuk berpamitan pada dua orang dewasa itu.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk dibuat melongo dengan ucapan Yoonsuk yang bagai orang dewasa itu. Tak sekalipun namja tampan itu mengajari sang anak untuk berkata seperti itu. Hanbin selalu dibuat pusing oleh anaknya yang terlalu pintar ini.

" Aku rasa Sukkie benar-benar menyukai uri Hyunnie " ucap Donghyuk yang sudah bisa menguasai diri. Namja manis itu menatap tiga punggung mungil yang semakin menjauh dari mereka berdua.

" Aku rasa begitu. Tiap hari kerjaannya hanya membicarakan Hyunnie saja tidak pernah aku mendengar ia bercerita tentang Dongah " timpal Hanbin setelah mendengar ucapan Donghyuk ia juga merasa anaknya ini benar-benar serius dengan anak sahabtnya ini.

" Mungkin kita bisa menjadi besan nantinya. Atau kau mau Dongah menikah dengan adik Yoonsuk sekalian? " Hanbin bertanya konyol pada Donghyuk yang menatapnya tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyunnie, jangan main sama Jackson " ucap Yoonsuk melarang sang uke pujaan hati bermain dengan teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Jackson. Membuat namja manis seperti ummanya itu memanyunkan bibirnya lima senti.

" Sukkie selalu saja larang-larang Hyunnie main sama Jackson. Tapi Sukkie selalu main sama Kyungso, sama Luhan sama Zelo bikin Hyunnie marah " oh, anak ini balas dendam karna cemburu rupanya.

Yah.. begitulah suasana kelas seorang Kim Yoonsuk tiap harinya. Selalu diwarnai dengan rasa cemburu dan keposesifan. Bagaimana tidak jika sang seme memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan sang appa.

" Ne. Sukkie tidak akan main lagi sama mereka tapi Hyunnie juga jangan main sama Jackson, ya " Yoonsuk mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji yang disanggupi sang uke manis.

Sementara kembarannya sibuk dengan sang seme posesif, Dongah dari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai pensil warnanya. Namja cilik itu tak pernah sekalipun mencampuri urusan kembarannya dengan Yoonsuk. Maklumlah dia itu seme, jadi ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan hal-hal berbau asmara. Membuatnya pusing mungkin.

" Dongah dari tadi diam saja " Yoonsuk mendekati Dongah yang jaraknya hanya satu meter darinya.

" Memangnya aku harus apa? Aku tidak suka kalau mengumbar kemesraan " waduh, ini anak diam-diam menghanyutkan.

" Memangnya Dongah sudah punya pacar kayak Sukkie? "

" Sudah. Bu guru itu pacarku " oh astaga, cinta pertama yang sebenarnya adalah saat-saat di Taman kanak-kanak dan itu jatuh cinta pada sang guru.

Dongah berlari pada ibu gurunya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja cilik itu seakan membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar pacar sang guru karna setelah menyerahkan gambarnya, ia meminta cium pada sang guru. Yang ini genit kayak bapaknya.

" Hiks… bu guru kan pacarku " terdengar suara tangis yang entah dari siapa membuat Yoonsuk dan Donghyun yang sedang asik bercumbu dengan krayon, maksudnya mewarnai gambar berdua mengedarkan pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Umma mimik " Yoonsuk merengek minta jatahnya yang dari pulang sekolah tadi belum didapatnya.

" Ne, sebentar lagi baby. Umma sedang membersihkan semua mainanmu agar steril "

Begitulah jawaban Jinhwan tiap kali sang putra meminta jatahnya. Sedari siang ia memang membersihkan semua mainan sang putra menggunakan cairan antiseptik agar terbebas dari kuman. Dan dampak dari kegiatannya ini adalah terlantarnya sang anak akan kesejahteraan hidupnya. Dada ummanya yang mengodanya itu meski dekat tak sekalipun bisa ia gapai lantaran sang umma terus saja bekerja tanpa lelah.

Yoonsuk bisa dibilang sangat lemah sekarang. Bahkan anak itu terlihat tak bertenaga. Ummanya kali ini benar-benar tak memberikannya sumber kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya kembali segar.

" UMMA MIMIK! " terdengarlah teriakan nyaring seorang pamgeran Kim. Murka atas kehendaknya yang tidak terkabulkan. Namja cilik itu sudah berdiri dari sofanya yang tadi ia duduki sambil menonton film kesukaannya Cars.

Jinhwan berjengit kaget saat suara sang putra mengganggu pendengarnnya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar bermain sang putra menuju bocah kecil itu di ruang keluarga. Bisa ia lihat anaknya sedang menahan amarah. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan juga sang putra yang seperti akan pingsan.

" Chagi ya. Panggil Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu mendekat pada sang putra.

Mimik sekarang, ne " Jinhwan berjalan sambil membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu.

Kini tiga kancing sudah terbuka yang berakibat dada berisi Jinhwan yang menggoda terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata sang putra. Namja manis itu mendudukkan pantatnya tepat disebelah sang putra.

" Jja, Sukkie mimik sekarang. Mianhae, umma dari tadi sibuk membersihkan mainan Sukkie " Jinhwan mengangkat tubuh sang putra agar duduk dipangkuannya. Istri dari Kim Hanbin itu meletakkan kepala sang putra didadanya dengan posisi mulut tepat berada didepan nipplenya.

**Ckitt**

" Appo baby " Jinhwan berjengit saat sang putra dengan tidak berperike-nipple-an(?) menggigit putingnya cukup keras.

" Baby pelan-pelan, ne " suara namja mungil itu meminta agar sang anak lebih mengasihanni dadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Yoonsuk sang bocah yang mengaku seme itu berpindah kedada sang umma yang satunya. Kini salah satu tangnnya menutup dada sang umma yang tadi sudah ia sedot habis isinya.

Isi. Yah.. dada Jinhwan masih memproduksi ASI hingga usia Yoonsuk kini menginjak empat tahun delapan bulan. Namja mungil itu terus saja mengeluarkan ASi meski tidak sebanyak dulu. Mungkin karna semua makanan yang ia konsumsi sangat baik untuk untuk hormon yang bekerja menghasilkan air susu sehingga dadanya belum juga mongering sampai sekarang. Entahlah, choco bingung jelasinnya. Intinya ini udah pernah choco pelajari disalah satu mata kuliah.

" Baby, tadi appa bilang kalau Sukkie menunggu Hyunnie lama ya? " Jinhwan bertanya pada sang putra disela-sela kegiatan mengenyut dada sang umma.

Yoonsuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia takut akan tersedak seperti dulu saat sang appa mengganggu acara menyusunya dan ia berteriak murka.

" Kenapa menunggu di mobil tidak di kelas saja ? "Jinhwan memulai misinya agar sang putra tidak lagi membuat suaminya telat berangkat kerja.

Yoonsuk melepas dada putih berisi sang umma. Kemudian menelan habis susunya dan berucap, " kalau Sukkie menunggu di dalam nanti Hyunnie tidak tahu kalau Sukkie sudah berangkat. Kalau Hyunnie mencari Sukkie bagaimana? " tanya bocah itu polos.

Jinhwan cukup tercengang dengan pertanyaan sang anak. Bagaimana bisa sang putra berpikiran demikian yang ia saja tidak sempat berpikir hal yang sama. Sebenarnya betul juga yang anaknya bilang. Logikanya Hyunnie akan tahu kalau Yoonsuk sudah berangkat adalah dengan melihat mobil Hanbin. Jika Yoonsuk menunggu di dalam kelas berarti Mobil Hanbin sudah tidak ada dan Hyunnie pasti juga menganggap Yoonsuk belum datang.

" Baby, Hyunnie pasti mencarimu di dalam kelas " ucap Jinhwan mengira-ira apa yang akan dilakukan namja manis anak sahabatnya.

"Ani, umma. Hyunnie tidak mencari sukkie di kelas tapi Hyunnie malah menangis di gerbang " oh. Ternyata inilah alasan putranya membuat sang appa terlambat bekerja.

" Mungkin mulai besok Sukkie bisa menunggu di tempat bermain. Misalnya di ayunan, ayunan di sekolah Sukkie kan terlihat dari luar pasti Hyunnie bisa melihat " Jinhwan memberi ide pada sang putra agar bisa menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Suaminya dapat berangkat kerja sementara anaknya tetap bisa menunggu sang pujaan hati di luar kelas.

" Nanti kalau Hyunnie tetap tidak lihat " Yoonsuk sedikit ngenyel dengan usulan sang umma. Sebenarnya ia yang takut akan tidak terlihat.

" Pasti terlihat. Umma saja bisa melihat Sukkie duduk di ayunan dari jalan saat umma menjemput Sukkie " Jinhwan menyakinkan sang putra.

Ia tidak bohong dengan perkataannya. Semua yang ia usulkan atas dasar fakta yang telah ia uji cobakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tadi ia langsung mempraktikkan semua yang ia ucapkan saat menjemput sang putra karna suaminya yang tampan itu menelponnya melaporkan keterlambatannya bekerja atas ulah sang putra.

" Umma tidak bohong " Yoonsuk menyipitkan matanya pada sang umma. Ia masih ragu pada ummanya yang kadang memberinya ide tapi tidak berhasil.

" Sukkie bisa lihat mata umma bohong apa tidak " Jinhwan membulatkan matanya yang membuat sang anak tertawa lebar.

" Umma mimik " ucap Yoonsuk saat tawa yang berlangsung tiga detik itu berakhir. Ternyata anak ini belum lupa dengan sumber kehidupannya.

Jinhwan tersenyum menyanggupi permintaan sang putra. Dipijitnya pelan dadanya yang kini dihisap sang putra agar susunya keluar. Kadang saking lamanya dadanya dihisap membuat dadanya kering dan akan keluar susu kembali setelah beberapa jam kemuadian. Pernah Yoonsuk tidak meminta jatah mimiknya karna malu pada Hyunnie yang saat itu mengunjungi rumah mereka membuat dada Jinhwan membengkak dan nyeri. Sehingga sang kepala keluarga Kimlah yang bertanggung jawab menghabiskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc datang dengan nista….**

Aduh kenapa itu berakhir dengan kata menghabiskan, ambigu banet deh . . . wkwkwkw

Ada yang belum tahu Sukkie? Ya ampun, kebangetan deh same ga tahu bocah imut bin manis temennya tampan sekaligus came ini. Jung Yoonsukkie itu anak yang berperan jadi Nino didrama Cruel Tamtation.

Yang nanya couple official iKON jawabannya Double B sama JunJin kalo Yoyo, Dongie sama Chanu choco ga tahu kisah cinta diantara mereka. Oke itu jawaban sepihak dari choco. Buat reader yang tahu bisa ikut jawab lewat Review biar teman kita ini tahu.

Untuk yang menyarankan pembenaran tulisan oemma pada semua cerita choco, gomawo. Setelah choco rundingkan (bahasa lo) sama guru besar choco alias author panutan choco, untuk meminimalisir kesalahan penafsiran dibuatlah choco sekarang menggunakan tulisan "UMMA" seperti pengucapannya. Intinya sih, choco menghargai dan berterimakasih atas sarannya tapi choco ambil jalan tengah aja biar seneng semuanya. #senengkan?

Terus yang nunggu konflik, sebenernya choco bingung mau ngasih konflik macam apa sama keluarga ini. Alasannya karna cerita ini fluff jadi choco bingung kalo ada konflik nanti konfliknya bisa ringan apa ga, sama kaya konsep cerita yang udah choco buat.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang jumlahnya ga sedikit sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

,

,

,

**Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong… **

,

,

,

* * *

**_choco jin_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Kim (Choi) Seunghyun Kim (Kwon) Jiyong

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **i****KON** yang lain silahkan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu kini Jinhwan dan Hanbin kembali menemui dokter Lee untuk membicarakan program kehamilan yang sudah mereka jadwalkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Pasangan suami istri itu menunggu dengan keja jantung berlebih. Gelisah dan tidak percaya diri juga menghampiri pikiran keduanya.

Pikiran-pikiran akan ketidak berhasilan program kehamilan yang sudah mereka idam-idamkan selama ini semakin membuat keduanya tidak tenang. Jinhwan terlihat tegang dengan bibirnya yang tak henti merapal doa sambil memainkan jari-jari mungilnya. Sementara sang suami yang meskipun dihinggapi rasa yang sama mencoba untuk menenangkan istri mungilnya.

" Semua hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah kalian lakukan bagus. Stabil dan tidak ada masalah. Jika kalian ingin segera menjalankan program kehamilan kita tinggal menghitung masa subur mulai hari ini " Dokter Lee memberikan penyegaran bagi keduanya ditengah rasa gelisah yang terus menghantui.

" Kau tidak bercanda kan, hyung? " Hanbin bertanya tidak percaya.

" Rasakan ini agar kau tahu aku bercanda atau tidak " namja bernama lengkap Lee SeungHoon itu memukul kepala Hanbin sayang mengakibatkan tawa dari namja yang mengusap perutnya sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoonsuk sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bocah tampan itu tidak mau barang satu detik berpisah dengan sang umma sejak Jinhwan mengungkapkan akan memberikannya seorang adik. Bocah yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu semakin girang saat sang umma berucap akan berusaha memberikannya adik berjenis yeoja seperti keinginannya.

" Aku pindah Sukkie sekarang, ne " Hanbin bersiap mengangkat tubuh sang putra yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan paha sang istri sebagai bantal.

" Pindahkan ke kamar kita saja. Sukkie bilang ia ingin tidur bersama kita "

" Tapi kita akan . . . Tidak malam ini Han, aku sangat lelah karna Sukkie terus menempel padaku. Anakmu itu hanya ingin tidur bersama orang tuanya untuk merayakan sebentar lagi akan memiliki dongsaeng, apa tidak boleh? "

Jinhwan memotong perkataan Hanbin yang pastinya akan menuju keinti permainan ranjang untuk menghasilkan seorang bayi. Jinhwan paham akan itu. Maka secepat mungkin ia menolak karna kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah akibat Yoonsuk tidak pernah berhenti menyusu padanya.

Hanbin berdecak malas mendengar penolakan sang istri. Niatnya malam ini ia akan langsung mempraktikkan beberapa gaya yang diajarkan oleh seniornya saat di kampus tadi siang. Tapi naas, Jinhwan lebih sayang dengan anaknya dari pada ia yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berbuka setelah tiga bulan berpuasa. Sebenarnya tidak berpuasa juga karna ia terus menyerang sang istri meski tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam.

" Kita masih punya waktu. Apa kau lupa malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat? " Jinhwan mengingatkan suaminya yang merajuk seperti putranya yang tak diberikan lolipop kesukaannya. Ah benar, Hanbin juga tidak mendapatkan lolipop kesukaannya malam ini.

" Lalu aku harus menunggu berapa hari lagi? " tanya Hanbin pasrah. Ia sudah menginginkan miliknya memasuki tubuh sang istri yang memuntahkannya di dalam. Tidak seperti tiga bulan belakangan ini yang hanya melakukan oral atau jika istrinya berkenan harus memuntahkan diluar dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dari sang kecintaan.

" Dua hari lagi, ne. Saat itu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang sudah kau inginkan selama tiga bulan ini " Jinhwan berucap mantap. Sejujurnya ia juga menginginkan apa yang suaminya inginkan hanya saja ia lebih menahan hasrat demi kebahagiaan keluarga.

Kali ini Hanbin menganguk mengerti. Ia rasa dua hari bukanlah waktu yang lama jika ia bersabar. Masalahnya ia tidak mungkin lagi bisa bersabar menantikan hari itu. Hari dimana ia akan mencapai titik kenikmatannya saat bersama sang istri. Titik diaman ia menemukan kebahagiaan dan melupakan segala masalah yang menjerat pikiran serta hatinya. Mungkin dengan adanya sang putra diantara ia dan sang istri adalah jalan terbaik. Maka ia akan bertahan dengan seperti itu hingga dua hari kedepan. Demi sang putra pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

" Aku jadi ingat saat terakhir Sukkie tidur bersama kita di kamr ini " ucap Hanbin setelah kembali dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

" Itu sudah lama. Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu " Jinhwan ikut mengingat masa dimana mereka tidur bertiga di atas ranjang yang sama.

" Hah, Sukkie tumbuh dengan baik dan ia menjadi anak yang mandiri " Hanbin membelai surai halus sang putra. Mengecup berulang kali sambil merapal kata terimakasih karna telah hadir dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya yang sedikit suram diawal pernikahan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Sepasang kekasih tengah menunduk bersalah dihadapan seorang namja paruh baya. Sosok paruh baya itu terlihat kecewa saat mendengar berita baik yang dibawa sang putra padanya. Putranya, Kim Hanbin tengah menjalin hubungan singkat selama satu bulan dengan namja manis yang berada di sampingnya dan memutuskan untuk menikah. _

_Tuan Kim - namja paruh baya itu bukan kecewa lantaran sang putra akan menikahi namja yang tak memiliki keluarga dan tidak jelas asul usulnya. Kim Seunghyun, beliau kecewa karena calon menantu pujaannya yang bernama Lee Hayi ternyata bukanlah sosok yang akan dinikahi oleh putra. _

_Tuan Kim seorang namja realistis. Tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama karna nyatanya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu. Namun mendengar pengakuan sang putra. Ya Tuhan, ia seperti akan kehilangan akalnya. Putra yang ia banggakan selama ini akan menikah dengan namja yang baru satu bulan dikenalanya dan mengaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Lebih lanjut putra kesayangannya itu menjelaskan mereka memutuskan menikah setelah satu minggu kebersamaan mereka. Dan tiga minggu kemudian saat rencana pernikahan keduanya telah siap dilangsungkan, anak yang akan mewarisi seluruh aset dan harta kekayaannya meminta restu ANI mengundang ia dan sang istri untuk menghadiri pernikahan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. _

_Tuan Kim menggeram. Nampak ia tidak terima dengan keputusan putranya yang ia nilai ceroboh._

_" Kau yakin namja ini tidak akan curang padamu? " tanya tuan Kim yang jelas-jelas meragukan perasaan cinta Jinhwan._

_Nyonya Kim mengangkat kepala menatap sang suami. Tidak percaya namja yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun hidup bersamanya bisa berucap demikian. _

_" Kau tahu selama ini aku menginginkan Hayi menjadi menantuku. Tapi kenapa kau membawa namja yang bahkan tidak tahu asal usulnya ini kehadapanku? " _

_" Yeobo " nyonya Kim benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _

_" Pintu masih berada ditempatnya. Jadi pergilah!" _

_Tes _

_Dengan ditutupnya mulut sang penguasa besar, air mata Jinhwan menetes. Nyonya Kim dapat melihat wajah kecewa putranya yang datang dengan harapan besar namun harus pulang dengan mungkin banyak penyesalan karna sudah mendatangi orang tuanya. _

_Tidak hanya itu nyonya Kim juga dapat merasakan kesakitan Jinhwan setelah mendengar ucapan sang suami. Tanpa ragu namja nyentrik itu bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Jinhwan yang mulai terisak. Tidak terasa nyonya Kim ikut meneteskan air mata untuk calon menantunya._

_Bagaimapun hati seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Ia merasa Jinhwan namja yang baik. Namja yang tak mungkin menjadi apa yang sudah suaminya tuduhkan. Jangankan curang, untuk mengambil semua hartanya saja ia pastikan Jinhwan tak memiliki pikiran itu. Bahkan ia bisa pastikan Jinhwan tak mengerti sedikitpun tentang seberapa banyak uang bulanan yang bisa ia terima setelah menjadi istri putranya. _

_" Umma setuju dengan pilihanmu. Jangan pikirkan apa yang appamu katakana. Ia hanya belum tahu dirimu yang seutuhnya. Besok umma akan datang, jja sekarang kalian pulanglah istirahat yang cukup karna besok kalian akan melalui hari yang panjang " ucap nyonya Kim dengan senyum tulusnya mendukung keputusan sang putra. _

_Seperti yang sudah nyonya Kim janjikan. Beliau datang dihari pernikahan putranya tanpa didampingi sang suami. Meski begitu kebahagiaan tak sekalipun pergi dari sisi kedua mempelai. Hanya beberapa tamu yang hadir, para sahabat dan anak panti asuhan serta pengasuh panti tempat Jinhwan melatih vokal. _

_" Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang istri Kim Jinhwannie. Turuti semua kata yang keluar dari mulut suamimu karna itu yang akan membawamu ke surga " ucap suster Dara salah satu pengasuh panti memberi nasihat. _

_" Kau bisa mulai menurutiku malam ini, sayang " ucap Hanbin setelah mendengar kata yang akan benar-benar membawanya ke surga._

_" Suster tidak menyuruh Jinhwan menuruti perintahmu untuk malam nanti, Kim " nyonya Kim yang tahu pikiran mesum sang putra berucap ketus yang mengakibatkan tawa dari para tamu. Sementara Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jinhwan, namja mungil itu hanya tersipu malu dengan pembicaraan dewasa itu. _

**.**

**#**

**.**

" Sepertinya appa masih tidak menyukaiku " ucap Jinhwan saat Hanbin berhenti mengecupi sang putra.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja. Dari mana kau tahu appa tidak menyukaimu sementara beliau menyayangi Sukkie " Hanbin bertanya pada istrinya yang menampakkan raut sedih akan kenangan masa lalu.

" Entahlah aku hanya merasa . . . " ucap Jinhwan pada akhirnya. Ia tak ingin mengungkit semua perlakuan yang sudah mertuanya berikan tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

Namja mungil itu membetulkan selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi dada sang putra. Memeluknya hangat sambil bibirnya bersenandung seperti kebiasaannya. Tak berapa lama dengkuran halus milik Hanbin menyapa pendengaran Jinhwan yang mulai merasakan berat dimatanya. Dan detik berikutnya, iapun terpejam damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari yang Jinhwan katakan itu datang. Matahari pagi belum menempatkan dirinya namun Hanbin sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Bahkan Jinhwan yang biasanya bangun paling awal kini terlambat karna Hanbin menggeser posisinya. Namja tampan itu mengecupi dua namja lain yang ada di ats ranjang bersamanya. Meski ia harus sedikit menyingkirkan sang putra agar dapat mengecup pipi chubby sang istri ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Hingga Yoonsuk melenguh dalam tidurnya karna tak nyaman terus terhimpit tubuh sang ayah yang tak hentinya mengecupi pipi serta dahi miliknya dan sang umma.

" Appa! " Yoonsuk berteriak saat Hanbin akan mendaratkan kecupannya lagi di pipi berisinya.

" Omo! Sukkie kenapa berteriak? " kaget Jinhwan saat suara melengking sang putra menyapa telinganya.

" Appa terus saja cium-cium pipi Sukkie " ucap bocah itu kesal. Bibirnya yang mungil itu mengerucut sebal akibat tingkah sang ayah yang menurutnya mengganggu.

" Han ~ ~ " Jinhwan memanggil Hanbin mendayu. Sudah bisa ditebak ia juga kesal namun tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan.

Hanbin yang seperti mendapat peringatan dari sang istri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" Aku hanya bersemangat, yeobo. Nanti malam kita akan membuatkan adik untuk Sukkie "

Mendengar kata 'adik untuk Sukkie' membuat Yoonsuk yang tadinya memanyunkan bibirnya berubah tersenyum -bayang akan adanya adik bayi yang memanggilnya oppa sudah berkeliaran indah dalam angannya.

" Kenapa tidak membuat adik sekarang saja appa? " tanya Yoonsuk polos yang malah membuat Hanbin merubah senyuman tidak jelasnya menjadi seringaian mesum.

Menyadari akan pikiran 'busuk' sang suami membuat Jinhwan bangun dengan segera sebelum diterkam oleh namja yang mengaku memiliki karakter seperti hariamu itu. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki kamar mandi untuk berlindung. Mengabaikan dingin yang akan menyerangnya karna matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar.

" Oh, Appa kenapa umma malah ke kamar mandi katanya mau membuat adik untuk Sukkie? " tanya Yoonsuk polos tanpa mengetahui apapun.

" Umma sedang ingin pipis. Kita tidur lagi saja sayang, biar ummamu memasak untuk kita " ajak Hanbin yang takut sang putra akan bertanya macam-macam.

Tanpa menjawab bocah laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dibalik selimut tebal yang melindungi dari hawa dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong **

**.**

Jinhwan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putra tercintanya saat bel berbunyi. Terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan kesibukannya demi membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tidak tahu etika dalam berkunjung. Meski bibirnya terus bergumam tidak suka Jinhwan tetap melangkah menuju pintu.

" Umma " reflek Jinhwan saat wajah cerah sang umma yang ia lihat melalui interkom.

Cepat-cepat tangannya membuka pintu agar sang mertua kesayangan segera memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengan suami serta anaknya. Dipeluknya tubuh sang umma saat namja nyentrik yang usianya akan menginjak empat puluh lima tahun itu melewati pintunya. Jinhwan mendapat kecupan beberapa kali dari sang umma yang sudah merindukannya.

" Dimana cucu umma? " tanya nyonya Kim yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan cucu kesayangan.

" Masih di atas, mungkin sedang memakai seragamnya. Umma langsung ke meja makan saja sambil menunggu mereka berdua turun " ajak Jinhwan sambil menggandeng tangan mertuanya.

" Um . . . Oh, Halmeoni! " panggilan Yoonsuk terhenti saat dilihatnya sang nenek yang tengah menikmati kopi di meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang akan terpeleset yang membuat dada Jinhwan berdegup tidak nyaman.

Bak adegan drama Yoonsuk memeluk sang nenek erat. Sedang Jiyong yang sudah merindukan cucunya karna tak bertemu selama tiga bulan menciumi rambut halus sang kesayangan. Diputar-putarkannya tubuh Yoonsuk yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sambil merapal kata 'aku merindukanmu' Jiyong terus mendekap sang cucu meski kini mereka duduk di kusri makan.

" Kenapa pagi-pagi begini umma sudah datang? " Hanbin bertanya sesaat setelah sampai di ruang makan.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau umma datang dipagi hari begini, kau keberatan umma mengunjungi menantu dan cucu kesayangan umma? " tanya nyonya Kim judes membalik pertanyaan yang anaknya berikan.

" Bukan begitu, ini masih pagi dan umma bilang baru sampai nanti sore tapi pagi-pagi sudah sampai " jawab Hanbin kalem yang menyadari ia tak kan menang bersilat lidah dengan sang umma.

" Umma mengambil penerbangan tadi malam karna sudah rindu dengan menantu dan cucu umma " jawab Jiyong cuek. Ia tak menyadari wajah Hanbin yang berubah masam mendengar kalimatnya.

Benarkah yang dirindukan ummanya hanya istri dan anaknya, tidak termasuk ia yang anak kandung dari seorang Kim Jiyong.

Menyadari wajah masam sang putra membuat Jiyong merasa bersalah. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan anak namjanya yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya. Ia hanya sedang mengerjai Hanbin yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menghubunginya dan sekalinya namja itu menelponnya kalimat permohonanlah yang ia dengar.

Sedikit jengkel juga sebenarnya ia, karna dengan seenak jidat Donghyuk yang lebar itu putra kesayangannya meminta tolong untuk membawa Yoonsuk menginap di kediamannya sementara ia akan melakukan ritual pembuatan adik untuk Yoonsuk.

Namun kembali pada fitrahnya sebagai seorang ibu yang memiliki nurani untuk terus menyayangi anak-anaknya. Dengan senang hati ia memesan tiket penerbangan pada malam hari dari Jerman agar ia bisa sampai di Korea sebelum cucunya berangkat sekolah sehingga ia bisa menjanjikan menjemput lalu mengajaknya bermain sampai puas.

" Umma juga merindukanmu anak nakal, kemarilah " nyonya Kim merentangkan tangannya yang didalamnya masih ada Yoonsuk yang sedang mengunyah biskuit madu kesukaannya.

Seperti Jinhwan dan Yoonsuk, Jiyong juga memberikan kecupan sayang pada Hanbin tepat dipipi, dahi dan berakhir dibibir. Bukan mesum, namun itulah tradisi keluarga Kim antara ibu dan anak.

" Appa seperti Sukkie saja dicium seperti itu " ejek Yoonsuk yang melihat appanya dicium seperti halnya ia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah datang dan kondisi rumah Hanbin begitu sepi. Hanya ada ia dan sang istri di rumah besarnya. Sang putra benar-benar lupa akan keberadaannya dan sang istri setelah kedatangan neneknya yang menjanjikan banyak mainan. Bahkan dada berisi sang umma di tolak mentah-mentah padahal Jinhwan setengah mati menahan sakit akibat dadanya membengkak.

Akhirnya nyonya Kim yang merasa kasihan pada sang menantu menyarankan untuk memompa air susunya untuk dikemas dalam botol agar saat Yoonsuk terbangun dimalam hari beliau bisa memberikannya.

" Apa masih sakit? " Hanbin bertanya khawatir melihat sang istri yang terus merintih memeras dadanya.

Terlihat air susu yang menjadi kesukaan Yoonsuk mengalir dalam botol yang akan Jinhwan simpan di kulkas.

" Apa perlu kita ke rumah umma saja agar Sukkie menyusu dulu, kau terlihat kesakitan sekali? " Hanbin benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sang istri yang terus mengernyitkan dahinya kesakitan.

" Tidak usah. Aku takut kalau kita kesana malah mengganggu kebersamaan mereka, umma sangat merindukan Sukkie " tolak Jinhwan tidak enak akan mengganggu kebersamaan sang mertua dengan sang putra.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu " ucap Hanbin pasrah dengan keputusan sang istri.

Namja tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang sambil melihat aktivitas sang istri yang tak kunjung selesai. Suasana sepi seperti ini adalah waktu yang pas menurutnya. Bibirnya menyeringai mesum. Tangannya sudah mulai berjalan membelai punggung sempit sang istri yang masih menunduk. Perlahan tangannya semakin gencar menjelajah area lain pada tubuh sang istri.

" Yeobo, kita mulai sekarang ne " ajak Hanbin sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk memberikan adik untuk putra kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Reader tahukan kalo dalam cerita itu ada flashbacknya? Tahulah ya, kan pembacanya choco cerdas-cerdas, hehehe.

Untuk chap selanjutnya jangan berharap ada adegan NC karna choco terfokus sama program kehamilannya bukan inti dari pembuatannya. Selain itu choco takut kalo nulis adegan NC yang ada choco harus bekerja ekstra (ketik hapus berulang kali) seperti sebelumnya karna choco nulis begitu vulgar dan terlalu dewasa #ketawanotakmesum.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Kim (Choi) Seunghyun Kim (Kwon) Jiyong

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga Kim tampak lengang malam ini. Tak ada suara bersik yang ditimbulkan dari bibir mungil putra semata wayang Kim Hanbin itu. Matanya fokus pada gambar bergerak yang sedang diputar di televise 52 inch miliknya. Yoonsuk duduk di tengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya yang menemani menonton.

Jinhwan mengusap surai madu putranya sayang. Matanya saling bertatapan pada sang suami seperti ada yang hendak mereka bicarakan.

" Hmmmm " Hanbin memulai dengan deheman pelan yang tak berakibat apapun pada sang putra.

" Baby " lagi, Hanbin mencoba untuk mengacau konsentrasi sang putra dengan panggilannya. Masih tak ada hasil. Jangankan menoleh, bahkan kata "iya" saja tidak keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Ck

Decakan malas keluar dari sang namja tampan yang dihadiahi pelototan menggemaskan dari sang istri. Hanbin tersenyum canggung merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Kembali. Ia panggil sang putra namun kini tangannya ikut bekerja.

" Kim Yoonsukkie baby " panggil Hanbin sambil jari tangannya memencet remot televise hingga layar menampakkan warna hitam.

" Appa! " teriak Yoonsuk tidak terima kesenangannya diganggu.

Bocah itu merengut imut lengkap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Hanbin terkekeh sebentar. Hanya sebentar, karna saat ia sadar terdapat background merah menyala pada punggung sang putra ia tahu akan menemui mala petaka.

" Chagi, dengarkan appa baik-baik ne " ucap Hanbin seraya mengangkat sang kesayangan dalam pangkuan. Yoonsuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tidak biasanya sang appa bersikap seolah merayunya agar tidak marah.

" Baby, sebentar lagi anak appa yang tampan ini akan memiliki dongsaeng " namja tampan itu berkata sambil menatap anaknya, tangannya mengusap surai madu nan halus putranya yang tak kalah tampan.

**Detik pertama**

Yoonsuk terdiam.

**Detik kedua **

Membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar.

**Detik ketiga**

Namja kecil itu mengerjabkan matanya lucu.

**Detik keempat **

Jantung Hanbin dan Jinhwan berdetak tak beraturan melihat sang putra yang diam saja. Keduanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika sang putra mahkota keluarga Kim itu tak bisa menerima yang baru saja ia dengar.

**Detik kelima**

Yoonsuk menarik garis bibirnya ke atas tersenyum senang.

" Jeongmal, Sukkie akan punya dongsaeng seperti Chanhyuk? " tanyanya tidak percaya menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

" Yey, Sukkie punya dongsaeng. Sukkie punya dongsaeng" Yoonsuk melompat diatas pangkuan sang appa menyebabkan senyum merekah diantara kedua bumonimnya.

Rasa takut yang beberapa menit lalu menyerang keduanya mulai sirna. Takut. Keduanya takut jika Yoonsuk tidak bisa menerima apa yang akan mereka katakan dan ketakutan-ketakutan lainnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyerang.

Memang empat bulan yang lalu bocah berusia hampir lima tahun itu menginginkan seorang adik. Namun Jinhwan dan Hanbin paham kapan saja keinginan sang putra bisa berubah walau hanya dalam hitungan menit, apalagi ini yang sudah berbulan-bulan meskipun putranya pernah mengikuti program yang Jinhwan jalankan.

" Sukkie senang bisa punya dongsaeng? "

" Ne " ucap Yoonsuk singkat menjawab pertanyaan sang umma masih melompat kegirangan.

" Umma, mimik " uh, ternyata baby Sukkie masih saja belum bisa move on dari dada berisi sang umma.

Jinhwan mengangguk dan membuka tiga kancing piyama yang ia pakai. Tanpa berlama-lama Yoonsuk langsung berpindah dan melahap putting merah muda yang menggiurkan dimata ia dan sang appa.

" Umma, kalau Sukkie mau punya dongsaeng berarti umma dan appa sudah berhasil membuat dongsaeng untuk Sukkie ne. Lalu, bagaimana cara membuatnya? "

Hanbin dan Jinhwan terdiam ditempatnya. Tangan namja mungil yang tadi mengusap punggung sang putra kini berhenti bekerja. Keduanya saling bertatapan . bingung mau menjelaskan apa.

_Malam itu terlalu indah untuk seorang Kim Hanbin. Rencana yang sudah ia buat beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatannya ke kantor bisa berjalan mulus tanpa celah. Ummanya yang ia suap dengan mengatakan akan membuatkan cucu perempuan begitu saja mengiyakan ketika mulutnya belum selesai bicara. Bahkan kini sang putra yang ia rayu hanya dengan mengunjungi sang pujaan hati anak dari sahabatnya juga ikut memperlancar ritualnya yang sudah berhenti selama tiga bulan._

_Hanbin seolah mendapatkan surganya. _

_Kediamannya sepi dan sang putra dengan sangat senang hati meninggalkan rumah tanpa banyak kata maupun perlawanan. Dan kini. Istrinya yang setia itu sedang memerah susunya karna dadanya membengkak akibat tak dihisap oleh masternya. Hanbin menyeringai dengan pikirannya._

_Namja tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang sambil melihat aktivitas sang istri yang tak kunjung selesai. Suasana sepi seperti ini adalah waktu yang pas menurutnya. Tangannya sudah mulai berjalan membelai punggung sempit sang istri yang masih menunduk. Perlahan tangannya semakin gencar menjelajah area lain pada tubuh sang istri. _

_" Yeobo, kita mulai sekarang ne " ajak Hanbin sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk memberikan adik untuk putra kesayangannya._

" _Sekarang? Tapi aku masih memerah susu untuk Sukkie. Tunggu lima menit lagi kemudian aku akan bersiap " ucap Jinhwan yang mencoba membuat penawaran pada suaminya agar bersabar._

_Hanbin mengangguk setuju. Ia tahu jika susu yang bersarang pada dada sang istri tidak dikeluarkan akan sangat menyiksa dan bisa saja terminum olehnya. Ia juga sadar jika ia melupakan beberapa tips and trik yang telah dokter Lee katakan padanya dan sang istri mengenai program kehamilan yang mereka jalani._

_Jinhwan sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Beruntung kamarnya dan sang suami terdapat kulkas kecil yang memudahkan ia menyimpan hasil perahannya tanpa membuang waktu yang lebih lama. Ia bersiap untuk memenuhi ajakan sang suami. _

_Langkah kecilnya ia bawa menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan salah satu tehnik yang dianjurkan oleh sang spesialis kandungan selain harus dilakukan tiga hari sebelum datangnya masa subur. Namja mungil itu __membasuh __manholenya __ menggunakan 1 gelas air plus 2 sendok makan cuk__a agar keadaan bagian intimnya dalam keadaan basa._

_Setelahnya ia kembali ke ranjang king sizenya yang sudah ada sang suami sedang duduk manis menunggunya. Tiba-tiba wajah Jinhwan memerah. Ia sudah berulang kali melakukannya tapi entah mengapa malam ini terasa lain. Ia seperti akan melakukan malam pertama._

" _Hannie, aku sudah siap " Jinhwan memberi kode pada sang suami jika ia siap diserang._

_Maka tanpa berlama-lama Hanbin langsung menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum sang istri. Menyesap manis yang sudah sangat ia inginkan dari pagi. Perlahan namun pasti ciuman yang semula pelan dan dalam itu berubah lebih menuntut dan semakin dalam. Desahan nikmat Jinhwan semakin membuat otak Hanbin berkabut dipenuhi nafsu._

" _Enghhhh . . . " _

_Tangan Hanbin mulai bergerilya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh mungil sang istri. Mulai dari punggung dan beralih menuju kancing piyama yang sekarang telah terbuka satu persatu. Jinhwan menegang saat tangan kokoh sang suami menyentuh dada berisinya yang masih agak membengkak. Sakit namun ia merasakan nikmat disaat bersamaan karna Hanbin menyentuhnya dengan cara yang lain._

_Saat lidah panjang namja tampan itu berkunjung pada putting susunya. Jinhwan menjambak rambut sang suami. Ia merasakan seluruh tulangnya melembek saat itu juga. Ia merasa terlalu nikmat sekarang._

" _Hanniehhhh . . . Janghhhaaann. Akuh thidak ah.. ingin kauhhh est, meminumnya " kata Jinhwan dipenuhi desahan melarang sang suami yang mulai menyesap dadanya. _

_Hanbin seolah tak mendengar larangan sang istri. Ia semakin liar menyesap dada putih mulus yang kini ia nikmati sudah tidak ada air susunya namun entah mengapa masih saja terlihat membengkak. Apa mungkin sang istri sudah menegang?_

_Namja tampan itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempaktan. Ia harus kerja cepat jika ingin mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan. Dokter Lee selalu mengingatkannya untuk bisa orgasme sebelum sang istri mengalinya terlebih dulu. _

_Dengan cekatan penerus Kim Corp. itu menurunkan celana piyama beserta dalaman sang istri agar ia segera menuntaskan permainan yang sudah ia idam-idamkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Malam ini ia bertekat untuk cepat memulai, cepat mengakhiri dan cepat mendapatkan seorang putri maka ia tanpa banyak kata segera mengarahkan pusaka kebanggaannya pada lubang nikmat sang istri. _

_Sedikit bermain-main disana, Hanbin menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang dengan lubang surga yang sudah lama tak ia masuki. _

" _Emmmppphhhh . . . Hanniehhh, masukkan sekarrang " minta Jinhwan yang sudah tak tahan dengan acara permainan sang suami. Ia sedikit frustasi saat ia harus menaham orgasmenya namun sang suami tak kunjung memasuki tubuhnya._

_Tanpa menunggu sang istri marah Hanbin langsung melesakkan miliknya meski tidak sepenuhnya. Bukan tidak muat tapi lagi-lagi semua ia lakukan atas dasar tehnik yang diberikan oleh dokter semata wayangnya. Ia hanya boleh memasuki tubuh sang istri sampai sepertiga bagian saja. Poor hanbin._

_Namun tak apa, dengan begini saja Hanbin sudah merasakan surganya kembali. Ia segera memaju mundurkan batangnya dengan semangat empat lima. Membayangkan akan datang seorang permaisuri di kediamannya yang sangat besar membuatnya tersenyum senang. _

" _Hanniehhh. . . " panggilan Jinhwan menyadarkannya dari pikiran bodohnya. Bagaimana tidak bodoh jika prosesnya saja belum ia lalui seratus persen tapi ia sudah memikirkan hasilnya._

_Ia melihat sang istri tengah menikmati sodokannya yang cepat namun masih terkendali. Mata sayu, wajah merah, dan peluh memenuhi setiap lekuk wajah indahnya, Hanbin semakin semangat dibuatnya. _

_Namja keturunan penguasa Kim Seunghyun itu semakin melesatkan batangnya berirama. Saat dirasa laharnya akan meletus, Hanbin semakin cepat menaikkan intensitas genjotannya. _

" _Baby, sekarang " _

_Jinhwan mengangguk mendengar penutran sang suami. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega jika Hanbin akan mencapai klimaksnya. Saat erangan nikmat berkumandang,_

"_Aaarrrgggg . . . " _

_Jinhwan menyusul menyemburkan laharnya yang mengotori perutnya beserta sang suami. Hanbin tergolek lemas setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah yang ingin mewujudkan keinginan sang putra._

" _Saranghae " Hanbin mengecup dahi sang istri yang sudah memejamkan matanya. _

" Umma. Apa umma sakit, wajah umma merah? " tanya Yoonsuk yang khawatir melihat sang umma yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab malah wajahnya berubah merah.

" Ani, umma hanya lelah " bohong Jinhwan menutupi rasa malunya. Malu? Yah malu, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat bagaimana cara membuat adik untuk sang putra. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Apa aku harus bercerita? Big No Kim Jinhwannie!

Hanbin menahan tawa melihat wajah sang istri yang memerah. Otak mesumnya bisa membaca apa yang menyebabkan perubahan pada wajah ayu sang istri. Dengan tampang sok bijak, Hanbin menjawab.

" Baby, dulu Sukkie dibuat dengan cara umma dan appa saling mencintai, saling menyayangi dan saling melindungi maka Sukkie bisa ada didunia ini. Jadi sekarang, dongsaeng Sukkie juga dibuat dengan cara yang sama. Apa sekarang putra mahkota Kim ini sudah paham? "

Yoonsuk mengangguk imut. Entah paham atau tidak, Hanbin menganggap anggukan itu semata – mata jawaban paham dari sang putra. Lalu Yoonsuk sibuk menyesap putting susu sang umma yang sudah ia telantarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Jja, kita pindah ke kamar saja. Sukkie harus tidur karna besok harus bersekolah " tanpa melawan bocah gembul itu menurut saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh sang appa menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yeobo, apa tidak apa-apa jika Yoonsuk terus menyusu? " tanya Hanbin saat sudah lebih dari seminggu putranya tetap menyusu meski sang istri dalam keadaan hamil.

Lelaki tampan itu bukan bermaksud melarang sang putra untuk menyusu, ia hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan dengan kandungan namja manis itu karna harus berbagi gizi.

" Gwenchana, aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter Lee saat mengetes kehamilan seminggu yang lalu " jawab Jinhwan menjelaskan.

" Tapi anak kita tidak menyusu dengan jumlah yang sedikit " Hanbin masih belum tenang dengan keadaan sang istri mengingat putranya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam saat menyusu. Bisa dibayangkan berapa liter ASI yang keluar dari dada berisi sang namja manis.

" Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku sudah menerapkan semua yang dokter Lee katakan padaku, bahkan aku hanya menyusuinya dimalam hari saja " jelas Jinhwan agar suaminya berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tidak jelas saat Hanbin menelponnya untuk mengabari bahwa usahanya membuatkan adik untuk Yoonsuk berhasil. Sang suami Kim Seunghyun yang menikmati kopi paginya dibuat bingung dengan suasana hati namja nyentrik itu yang cepat sekali berubah. Tadi ia baru saja membuat istrinya itu memberengut namun setelah mengangkat telpon dari sang putra tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah.

" Wae, kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali yeobo? " tanya Mr Kim yang sudah tak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya setelah umma dari Kim Hanbin itu menutup telepon.

" Eopso " ucapnya datar yang menyebabkan helaan nafas dari sang suami.

" Bicaralah Kim Jiyoungie " kata Mr Kim dengan lembut menyebutkan nama sang istri.

Sebagai namja yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun menemani hari-haripenguasa Kim itu Jiyoung tahu jika suaminya sedang memaksanya untuk bicara. Dengan nada dingin ia menjawab.

" Tidak ada urusannya denganmu karna ini menyangkut menantu kesayanganku. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, sumiku "

Jawaban datar itu malah membuat tuan Kim semakin penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja yang berperan sebagai menantunya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoonsuk tidak pernah berbuat yang dapat menyulitkan ataupun membuat sang umma lelah karna menghadapi keaktifannya. Ia menjadi anak yang baik dengan selalu menuruti setiap peraturan yang umma dan appanya buat. Namun tidak dengan hari ini.

Entah mengapa Yoonsuk yang biasanya selalu menghabiskan bekal yang ummanya siapkan tiba-tiba bekal itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali, bahkan sang guru menelpon Jinhwan jika sang putra terus saja membuat ulah selama di sekolah. Hanbin memijat kepalanya yang berkedut sakit setelah mendengar cerita sang istri. Memecahkan vas bunga, berebut mainan, mengambil bekal teman dan keanehan lain yang menurut keduanya tidak wajar.

Pasangan Kim itu seolah tak percaya.

" Apa dua minggu ini kalian benar-benar memperhatikannya? " nyonya Kim bertanya saat anak dan menantunya itu tak juga menemukan jawaban akan sikap anaknya.

" Kami bahkan tidak pernah . . . Hannie " potong Jinhwan saat suaminya belum selesai berbicara bahkan ia baru saja akan memulai.

Nyonya Kim memandang menantunya dalam. Ia seolah melihat Jinhwan sudah menemukan penyebab sang cucu berbuat demikian.

" Umma, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan aturan yang kami buat? " tanya Jinhwan tidak yakin. Jika saja jawabannya 'iya' ia merasa gagal sudah menjadi ibu.

" Kalian sendiri yang tahu. Umma sudah berusaha memberi batasan " jawab nyonya Kim dengan tampang cueknya namun penuh perhatian sebenarnya.

" Ottoke jika benar karna peraturan yang kami terapkan umma? " Jinhwan terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika benar putranya . . . Jinhwan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa jahatnya ia sebagai seorang umma.

" Sudah ku bilang kalian lebih tahu jawabannya "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Family sudah di update, ne.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak bagi yang berkenan dan selamat tinggal bagi yang tetap jadi silent reader ataupun apalah namanya bagi yang tidak mereview karna choco akan off selama puasa jika tidak ada minimal 8 -10 orang yang mau review. Biarlah orang mau berkata apa, tapi choco sudah lelah ngetik dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan fic tapi hasilnya selalu saja tidak ada yang meninggalkan komentar, choco bukan monyet kali yang perlu dikacangin.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Kim (Choi) Seunghyun Kim (Kwon) Jiyong

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

. . . . .

Jinhwan masih memandang sang mertua dengan pandangan melas. Ia berharap jika sang umma tidak akan menyalahkannya. Ia tahu ia salah. Namun sebagai ibu ia juga tidak mau disalahkan, ia hanya berbuat yang menurutnya benar. Yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk mendidik sang putra.

" Halmoeni " panggil seorang bocah yang usianya sebentar lagi akan menginjak lima tahun. Bocah itu langsung duduk dipangkuan sang nenek tanpa memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

" Wae, kenapa dengan cucu halmeoni oh? " tanya Jiyoung dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Tidak ingat umur oh?

Yoonsuk menggeleng sambil menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada sang nenek. Jinhwan seolah tersayat melihatnya. Ia ingat betul Yoonsuk selalu seperti itu saat ingin menyusu.

" Sukkie mau ikut Halmeoni saja ne? Sukki mau tidur dirumah haraboji " Yoonsuk memandang dengan sorot penuh permohonan yang tak mungkin bisa Jiyoung tolak.

" Wae, kenapa tiba-tiba Sukkie ingin tidur dirumah haraboji padahal dua hari yang lalu baru saja dari sana? " tanya Jinhwan yang merasakan sang putra mulai menjauhinya.

" Ani, Sukkie hanya ingin "

" Kalian bisa melihat hasil dari ulah kalian sendiri " Jiyoung menatap pasangan suami istri itu sebal.

Malam sudah semakin larut namun pasangan Kim Seunghyun dan sang istri belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan singgah kealam mimpi. Keduanya sibuk mengamati sosok cilik yang mereka sebut sebagai cucu hasil dari pernikahan putra semata wayangnya, Kim Hanbin.

" Aku dengar namja itu hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya " suara berat itu membelah suasana sunyi yang tercipta dari satu jam yang lalu saat Yoonsuk mulai terlelap.

Jiyoung mengalihakan pandangannya dari sang cucu berpindah pada sang suami, " apa kau masih menginginkan yeoja itu sebagai menantu?."

Senghyung sang kepala keluarga tersentak. Ia tidak tahu jika sang istri akan menembaknya dengan begitu cepat, " tentu saja " jawabnya singkat.

" Meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan putra semata wayang yang kau sayangi? Meski dengan tangis darah yang akan kedua cucumu lalui? " Jiyoung bertanya seolah sudah kehilangan akal untuk menyadarkan sang suami. Tatapannya beralih kembali pada sang cucu yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang suami, nyonya Kim melanjutkan, " aku tidak tahu jika kau seegois ini untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku seperti telah kehilangan suamiku " setelahnya nyonya Kim memejamkan mata untuk menghadang air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari dan berlanjut hingga kini sudah delapan hari Yoonsuk tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya. Ia selalu bersembunyi ditempat-tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh kedua orangtuanya jika akan diajak pulang. Hanbin sampai pusing menghadapi sang putra yang seolah tidak ingin bersamanya dan sang istri.

Mereka belum tahu jawabannya. Jawaban akan sikap Yoonsuk yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar dan tidak mau diatur hingga menyebabkan Jinhwan pusing dan selalu memberinya hukuman. Yang Jinhwan tahu, ia hanya bersalah karna terlalu mudah memberikan hukuman pada sang putra dengan mendudukan bocah itu di kursi isolasi. Kursi yang memang ia sediakan untuk Yoonsuk ketika sang anak membuat kesalahan atau nakal melebihi batas.

" Chagi, kita pulang ne. Kasihan umma selalu menangis saat rindu dengan Sukkie " ini sudah ke dua puluh dua kali Hanbin merayu sang putra di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah.

" Ani! Sukkie lebih senang disini. Halmeoni dan haraboji tidak pernah menyuruh Sukkie duduk di kursi hukuman, halmeoni juga tidak pernah membentak Sukkie, haraboeji juga tidak pernah melarang Sukkie dekat-dekat dengan halmeoni " Yoonsuk dengan lancar menolak ajakan sang appa. Yah, meskipun ia akui ia sangat merindukan sang umma. Tapi saat ini, menurutnya hidup dengan sang halmeoni dan harabojinya adalah yang terbaik.

Jiyoung memandang adegan anak dan ayah itu dengan pandangan acuh. Sangat acuh dan tidak ingin tahu sebenarnya. Anaknya itu, sebenarnya sudah berapa tahun ia menjadi seorang ayah. Kenapa masih saja bodoh dalam menghadapi sang anak?

" Pulanglah, Sukkie pasti akan minta diantar jika benar-benar sudah membutuhkan kalian. Dan yang perlu kalian pikirkan adalah kesalahan apa yang sudah kalian perbuat pada cucuku ini bukannya malah memikirkan caranya merayu agar ia mau pulang " Jiyoung menggandeng Yoonsuk mengajaknya untuk keluar setelah selesai bicara.

Jinhwan kembali murung setelah mendapati sang putra tidak mau lagi diajak pulang. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ibu dari Yoonsuk itu sudah berpikir apa kesalahannya namun semakin ia memikirkannya bukan jawaban yang namja mungil itu dapat malah pusing yang menyerangnya. Beberapa kali Jinhwan sampai drop karna memikirkan hal yang sama.

" Kita pulang dulu, kau perlu beristirahat. Besok aku akan bicara dengan umma " Hanbin memapah sang istri yang sudah akan pingsan.

Kandungan Jinhwan dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter namun akibat pikirannya yang belakangan ini terbebani membuat namja mungil itu selalu mengeluh pusing. Bahkan beberapa kali hampir pingsan karna lupa mengisi perut saking ia memikirkan kesalahannya pada sang putra.

Hanbin sendiri semakin frustasi dengan keadaan keluarganya. Pekerjaan yang tak henti-hentinya datang ditambah sang istri yang seperti patung dan anaknya yang entah mengapa berubah. Belum lagi sang umma yang tidak mau memberi tahunya akan penyebab sang putra berubah semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Sebenarnya ia tahu tujuan sang umma berbuat demikian. Semua ummanya lakukan demi kelangsungan rumah tangganya agar hubungan antara anak dan orangtua benar-benar terikat. Namun tidakkah ummanya sadar jika keadaan yang demikian sangatlah sulit untuk diwujudkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Mengingat sang istri yang tengah hamil muda. Beruntung Jinhwan tidak mengalami ngidam dan morning sick.

" Hannie, kalau sampai Sukkie membenci kita bagaimana? " nah, ini lagi yang membuat Hanbin semakin terserang frustasi akut. Sang istri teru saja berpikiran buruk.

" Ani, mana mungkin seorang anak bisa membenci orangtuanya. Ia hanya masih kesal dengan kita yeobo, karna kita sering mendudukannya di kursi isolasi " Hanbin menjawab sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya.

" Tapi umma tidak membe- "

" Sudahlah , tidak usah dipikirkan. Istirahat saja kau pasti lelah " potong Hanbin saat istrinya akan memulai ucapan ngawurnya.

Hanbin mengantar sang istri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di kamar. Namja mungil itu terlihat tertekan. Bukan hanya karna sikap sang putra tapi juga karna sikap sang ayah mertua. Jinhwan memijik pelipisnya berharap pening segera pergi dari kepalanya.

" Gwenchana? " namja tampan itu mengelus surai halus sang istri.

" Nan gwenchana. Tapi Sukkie dia- "

" Ani~~ jangan pikirkan anak itu dulu. Umma sudah bilang akan merayu Sukkie agar mau pulang jadi tenanglah " potong Hanbin kala sang istri lagi-lagi akan bicara ngawur.

Hanbin tidak tahu sejak kapan sang istriterus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sang putra yang tak mau tidur di rumah. Entah, ia juga tidak tahu penyebab pastinya hingga sang putra bisa berbuat demikian. Seingatnya, ia dan sang istri terus berusaha untuk menjadi orangtua yang baik, orangtua yang sayang pada anak-anaknya dan orangtua yang adil. Sebentar. Hanbin terlonjak atas pemikirannya.

Adil. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan sang putra berubah. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan sang putra tidak mau lagi tidur di rumah. Mungkin hal ini yang . . . Oh, tidak. Hanbin menggeplak kepalanya sendiri.

" Yeobo, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sukkie berubah " Hanbin berucap nyakin.

" Mwo?! " tanya sang istri penasaran. Jinhwan sampai ikut bangun dari tidurannya yang nyaman.

" Ini masih perkiraanku tapi bisa saja ini dirasakan oleh Yoonsuk Se- "

" Cepat katakana Kim! Tidak usah bertele-tele! " damprat Jinhwan saat dirasa sang suami terlalu lama.

Jinhwan berkaca dan akhirnya air mata itu tumpah juga. Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini ia sudah berbuat tidak adil pada sang putra. Jika sang dongsaeng saja belum lahir ia sudah pilih kasih lalu bagaimana saat sang dongsaeng akhirnya sudah ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Jinhwan menggeleng memikirkannya.

" Kita jemput Sukkie sekarang Han. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya "

" Tapi kau masih- "

" Sekarag! " perintah Jinhwan tidak menerima penolakan.

" Arra, kita berangkat sekarang "

Yoonsuk memandang datar dua namja dewasa yang selama ini menjabat sebagai orangtuanya. Bola matanya memutar malas menandakan ia jengah dengan kehadiran dua sosok itu. Sebenarnya ia rindu sih, tapi kan percuma kalo rindu lalu saat bersama ia dibentak-bentak. Ih, ogah pikirnya.

" Sukkie baby " panggil Jinhwan melas berharap sang anak mau memandangnya walau dua detik saja. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan kilau mata namja cilik itu.

" Wae? " jawab Yoonsuk singkat.

Ya Tuhan, Jinhwan sudah melayang-layang karna jawaban singkat itu. Akhirnya, sang putra mau menjawan panggilannya. Padahal selama ini bahkan hingga pagi tadi sang putra hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandang saat bertatapan dengannya.

" Sukkie pulang ne, kita tidur di ranjang mobil Sukkie lagi. Umma sudah membeli stiker yang Yoonsuk inginkan. Stiker mobil yang bisa menyala saat gelap kan? " sungguh Jinhwan ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Ia harus meluluhkan hati sang putra hari ini juga.

"Ani, Sukkie suka disini dengan haraboji dan halmeoni " Hanbin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang putra. Tuhan, bukalah pintu hati sang putra dari Kim Hanbin ini.

Tuan Kim memandang drama picisan didepannya dengan pandangan jengah. Dalam hati ia berharap agar sang cucu tidak mau diajak pulang. Hei, jangan berpikir kalau ia jahat. Benar sih, ia belum merestui anaknya menikah dengan namja mungil yang sudah memberinya cucu tampan dan pintar ini, tapi ia sangat menyayangi cucunya bagaimanapun. Ia berharap Kim Yoonsuk yang nantinya akan mewarisi harta kekayaannya selalu dekat dengannya.

" Kalau Sukkie tidak mau pulang ya sudah, tidak usah dipaksa. Toh, ia juga senang berada disini " akhirnya, mulut tuan Kim yang terhormat ini terbuka.

" Appa~~ ini bukan masalah senang atau tidak senang, ini masalah antara anak dan orangtua juga calon dongsaengnya " Hanbin menjawab ucapan tuan Kim yang berharap sang cucu tetap berada didekatnya.

" Terserah kalau begitu " tuan Kim menyerah. Ia tahu maksud dari putra semata wayangnya. Begini-begini beliau selalu memantau keadaan rumah tangga sang putra jadi beliau tahu ada masalah apa dengan rumah tangga yang tak ia restui itu.

" Umma~~ " kini giliran Jinhwan yang memanggil sang ibu mertua.

Dengan pandangan bak anak kucing minta diselamatkan dari pelecehan seksual Jinhwan memohon pada sang umma agar membantu membujuk sang putra. Huh, kalau sudah begini kebersamaan Kwon atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jiyoung dengan sang cucu akan segera berakhir.

" Sukkie baby " Jiyoung berjalan menuju sang cucu yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Jinhwan yang berlutut menyamakan tinggi badannya.

" Sukkie pulang ne. Apa Sukkie tidak kasihan dengan umma dan appa yang setiap hari datang kesini?

Halmeoni dan haraboeji bisa setiap hari ke rumah Yoonsuk jika rindu, tapi umma dengan perut yang berisi dongsaeng setiap hari datang hanya untuk merayu Yoonsuk pasti sangat lelah.

Lihat, mata umma sampai seperti panda karna kurang tidur. Umma juga menjadi kurus padahal Yoonsuk baru delapan hari di rumah halmeoni, bagaimana kalau nanti dongsaeng Yoonsuk lahir dan bahannya sangat kecil karna umma terlalu kurus? "

Ini dia senjata yang selama ini tersembunyi. Yoonsuk itu anak yang pintar saking pintarnya ia bisa berpikir layaknya anak berusia delapan tahun. Jadi saat sang umma bertanya kembali, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Yoonsuk mau pulang kan? "

Besi bergerak milik Kim Hanbin terlihat lengang. Dua namja dewasa yang duduk dijok depan sesekali melirik kebelakang melalui kaca spion yang tak digubris oleh sosok cilik di mobil itu. Yoonsuk terus saja memandang keluar jendela. Ia masih menutup mulut enggan untuk berbicara. Padahal baik Hanbin dan Jinhwan sedari tadi terus saja mengajaknya bicara.

" Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Lotte Word dulu? " ini usaha ke tiga puluh tujuh untuk mengajak anaknya berbicara. Nihil, sang putra masih tetap mengacuhkannya.

Sabar Kim Hanbin, namja tampan itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Ia takut kelepasan dan berakibat vatal. Tidak lucukan kalau ia belum meminta maaf tapi sudah membuat kesalahan kembali.

" Chagi, umma sudah membeli- "

" Yoonsuk mau tidur " oh, Kim Yoonsuk mengantuk ternyata. Jadi Jinhwan hanya menghela nafas saat menelan penolakan sang putra. Ia kan belum selesai bicara, kenapa Yoonsuk sudah memotong perkataannya.

Hanbin membelai surai sang istri menenangkan. Ia tahu perasaan namja mungil pengisi hatinya itu pasti kecewa. Tapi ia bisa apa. Ia kan bukan Tuhan yang bisa membolak-balikkan hati manusia terutama sang putra.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu segera menggendong sang putra menuju ranjang kebesaran sang putra. Jinhwan mengekor dibelakang sambil matanya terus menatap sosok mungil yang beberapa hari ini terus mengacuhkannya.

" Kau juga harus istirahat chagi. Tidurlah bersama Sukkie aku akan menelpon umma sebentar "

" Tap- "

" Tidak akan. Kau ini berhentilah berpikiran buruk. Bagaimana pun Yoonsuk itu anak kita, ia pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan orangtuanya jika kita meminta maaf. Jja, sekarang berbaringlah, peluk putra kesayanganmu sampai puas " Hanbin tersenyum hangat pada sang istri lalu meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang putra.

Pria tampan itu mendial nomer sang umma, saat panggilannya sudah tersambung segera ia menyapa namja nyentrik yang berstatus sebagai ummanya. Hanbin-pria tampan itu- mendesah kecewa saat sang appa yang menerima panggilannya.

" Umma oedi? " tanyanya.

" . . . "

" Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap pada Yoonsuk "

" . . . "

" Ah ne, gomawo appa. Appa yang terbaik " lalu Hanbin menutup panggilannya. Yah, walaupun bukan ummanya yang menerima namun saran sang appa juga wajib ia coba. Siapa tahu juga ampuh seperti saran sang umma, secara appa dan ummanya kan orangtuanya. Sama-sama berpengalaman sebagai orangtua.

Senyum manis seolah enggan pergi dari bibir Hanbin. Dari lima belas menit yang lalu ia terus memandangi dua permata hati dan satu calon permata hatinya juga yang sedang terlelap. Yoonsuk terlihat begitu nyaman dalam dekapan sang umma. Sementara Jinhwan seolah enggan melepas pelukannya pada sang putra.

Krik(?)

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hanbin mengabadikan moment ibu dan anak itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan masa lalu. Seingatnya selama ini Yoonsuk tidak pernah berbuat demikian. Mungkin benar apa kata sang appa. Yoonsuk hanya takut kedua orangtuanya lebih menyayangi sang dongsaeng. Ditambah sebelum dongsaengnya lahir saja Yoonsuk sudah menerima perlakuan tidak adil.

Bukan perlakuan buruk sebenarnya. Hanbin dan sang istri hanya reflek melakukannya. Mereka tanpa sengaja melakukan hal yang ternyata malah menanamkan rasa takut berlebih akan datangnya seorang adik.

" Appa janji tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi " kata Hanbin sambil mengelus suarai madu sang putra.

" Appa dan umma tidak akan membatasi Yoonsuk memeluk umma lagi. Appa dan umma tidak akan lagi mendudukan Sukkie di kursi isolasi jika Sukkie tanpa sengaja berbuat salah, Appa berjanji tidak akan membentak Yoonsuk lagi. Mianhae, appa sudah kasar denganmu baby . . . hiks "

Hanbin tidak bisa menahan air matanya kala mengingat semua perbuatannya. Ia merasakan jika menjadi orangtua bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kini ia tahu ia salah. Semua peraturan yang ia kira dapat menyelamatkan sang istri-membatasi Yoonsuk untuk memeluk Jinhwan secara tiba-tiba, melarag Yoonsuk meminta gendong pada sang istri, melarang Yoonsuk bermain diluar rumah dengan dalih sang umma kelelahan, dan larangan serta aturan lainnya termasuk jam menyusu sang anak- ternyata malah menjadikan sang putra tertekan.

JInhwan membuka matanya mendengar suara isakan. Ia melihat sang suami duduk dilantai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan tangan yang terus mengelus surai madu sang putra.

" Hann~~ " panggil Jinhwan membuat Hanbin mengangkat kepala untuk memandang sang istri.

" Yeobo kau bangun? Mianhae aku membangunkanmu " ucap Hanbin merasa bersalah.

" Ani, tak apa. Kenapa kau menangis? "

" Aku hanya- "

" Engh . . . " keduanya terdiam saat mendengar lenguhan halus dari sang putra. Lalu keduanya tersenyum saat bibir sang putra mengerucut imut. Ya Tuhan, keduanya bahagia sekali saat ini bisa memandang jagoan kecilnya lagi.

Yoonsuk melangkah menuju lemari es kecintaannya untuk mengambil biscuit madu kesukaannya saat sang umma sedang memasak makan malam. Namja kecil itu sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kaos bergambar beruang berwarna coklat.

" Oh, anak umma sudah mandi " Yoonsuk mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang umma. Jinhwan menghela nafas melihat reaksi datar sang putra.

" Mandi sendiri atau dengan appa baby? " " sendiri " Jinhwan menghela nafas lagi saat pertanyaannya dijawab singkat oleh sang putra.

Setelah mengambil biscuit madu kesukaannya dengan menaiki kursi isolasi yang biasa ia duduki Yoonsuk bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya kembali. Entahlah, ia seolah belum ingin berdekatan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ingat. Ia pulang karna sang halmeoni yang, yah, sebut saja menyuruhnya.

" Kenapa Sukkie masih dingin denganku? " tanya Jinhwan pada udara.

Kini tiga namja Kim beda usia tengah duduk atas kursi meja makan makan. Yoonsuk sangat menikmati masakan yang ummanya buat setelah dua pekan tak menikmatinya. Hanbin dan Jinhwan saling lirik guna mengawali percakapan. Sedikit ragu Hanbin mulai membuka suara.

" Baby "Yoonsuk mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang hampir habis menuju sang appa.

Diam. Yoonsuk tidak membuka suara.

" Mianhae " ucap Hanbin tanpa ragu.

Yoonsuk meletakkan sendok garpunya diatas piring. Nafsu makannya yang memuncak kini hilang appa membuat mood makannya rusak. Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya mendapati reaksi sang putra. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

" Sukkie mau tidur "

Oh, Hanbin terpaksa mengangguk dengan ucapan sang putra. Yoonsuk bukan tipe anak yang akan mendengar permintaan maaf saat hatinya masih panas. Jadi Hanbin akan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya yang membuat sang putra tertekan dikeesokan harinya.

" Biarkan Yoonsuk tidur dulu ne. Besok pagi saat ia bangun kita bicarakan semuanya " Hanbin berucap pada sang istri yang berkaca saat melihat punggung sempit sang putra menghilang.

**Seorang anak tak akan membenci orangtuanya walau bagaimanapun kesalahan orangtuanya. Kecuali, jika orangtuanya tidak meminta maaf. **

Hanbin terus mengingat ucaan sang appa. Ia tahu Yoonsuk yang belum genap berusia lima tahun tak akan mungkin membencinya dan sang istri. Namun melihat sikap Yoonsuk yang masih saja dingin setelah dua hari anak itu di rumah, membuat hati Hanbin seperti teriris.

Jinhwan juga tak henti-hentinya meringis sakit kala sang putra tak menganggapnya ada. Sungguh. Jika begini jadinya ia tak akan membuat peraturan gila yang malah menjauhkannya dari sang putra. God. Jinhwan itu tipe seorang ibu yang tidak bisa jauh dari anaknya.

" Umma~~ " Jinhwan tersentak dari lamunan pahitnya.

Ia tidak bermimpikan? Ini sunggauh nyatakan? Putra semata wayangnya memanggilnya umma kan? Benarkan?

Jinhwan tersenyum hangat pada sang putra yang masih pamer wajah datar. Segera ia mendekati Yoonsuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Wae baby? " tanyanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk buah hatinya.

" Ada yang memencet bel dari tadi " Jinhwan terpaksa menelan pil kekecewaan kembali saat mendapati kenyataan yang tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Seharusnya ia sadar.

" Ne, umma akan membuaka pintu "

Yoonsuk masih asik bermain PSP baru pemberian sang haraboeji saat malam semakin larut. Baik Jinhwan maupun Hanbin tak dapat mencegah sang putra yang sedari tadi lebih asik dengan benda mati itu dari pada tegurannya.

" Baby, appa akan mengambil " ucapan Hanbin terpaksa berhenti saat Yoonsuk melempar PSP yang umurnya belum ada satu bulan itu.

" Han, kau semakin membuat baby membenci kita " kata Jinhwan menitihkan air mata.

Sungguh namja mungil itu sudah tidak kuat jika seperti ini. Lebih baik ia harus bolak-balik kerumah sang mertua dan menghadapi lidah tajam seorang Kim Senghyun dari pada tinggal satu rumah dengan sang putra namun tidak dianggap. Itu lebih menyakitkan jika kalian ingin tahu.

" Mianhae " sesal Hanbin.

" Hiks . . . " Yoonsuk ikut menitihkan air matanya.

Ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia juga rindu dengan dekapan hangat sang umma dan appa. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan belum juga terwujud. Sepertinya, ia harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi atau hingga sang adik lahir. Sungguh, ia juga tidak ingin durhaka pada orangtuanya.

" Umma, appa Sukkie sakit . . Hiks . . . " namja cilik itu pun akhirnya terlelap dengan air mata yang terus berlinang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Family datang bagi yang menunggu . . .

Ada yang mumet dengan ceritanya? sama berarti.

Ada yang merasa Yoonsuk terlalu keras kepala, dingin, kasar, dan berbuat ga seperti anak-anak lainnya? Kalo iya, jangan heran karena rata-rata anak yang ga suka mau punya adek lagi pasti terserang sindrom ini. Tapi disini choco menggabungkan berbagai macam reaksi dari satu anak dengan anak lainnya jadi terkesan kalo Yoonsuk itu terlalu dewasa. Tapi tak apa, terkadang karna beberapa keadaan seorang anak bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak masuk akal. Oke, ditunggu ripyunya gaes…

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Kim (Choi) Seunghyun Kim (Kwon) Jiyong

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

.

.

.

.

.

Binhwan memandang anaknya nelangsa. Setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana Hanbin yang tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya hingga menyebabkan Yoonsuk semakin dingin pada bumonimnya.

Yoonsuk semakin jauh dari namja mungil yang kini sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Berlagak ia sedang menonton tv padahal dari tadi matanya fokus memandang sang putra yang terlihat asik dengan robot barunya. Disana tidak hanya ada namja kecil itu, Hanbin yang merupakan appa dari bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain robot juga ikut memfokuskan diri memandang sang putra.

" Chagi " Jinhwan memanggil sang putra yang nyatanya seolah tak mendengar. Ia tetap asik dengan dunianya.

" Kim Yoonsukkie " kini giliran Hanbin yang memanggil.

Bocah itu tetap saja tak bergeming. Bahkan kini tubuh yang dilapisi kaos berwarna kuning itu pergi menjauh. Mungkin bosan atau bahkan muak dengan dua namja dewasa yang terus mengganggunya.

Jinhwan menghela nafas kecewa. Sungguh ia lebih baik mengurungkan niatan untuk memiliki seorang putri jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Putra pertamanya mennjauh dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan seperti orang asing dirumahnya sendiri.

" Han, bagaimana kalau sampai Sukkie tidak mau memaafkan kita? " Jinhwan bertanya pada sang suami. Tubuh mungilnya kembali bergetar karna tangis.

" Ani, ia pasti akan kembali pada kita "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan berlari tergesa memasuki sekolah Yoonsuk. Satu jam yang lalu Gong seongsaenim menelponnya karena Yoonsuk berbuat diluar kendali. Anak itu memukul Taeoh yang nyata-nyata hanya duduk diam. Yoonsuk bahkan sempat mengumpat sebelumnya.

" Seongsaenim " sapa Jinhwan saat ia telah sampai diruang guru.

" Oh, nyonya Kim selamat datang. Silakan masuk " guru Yoonsuk itu mempersilakan masuk.

Diruangan yang cukup luas itu Jinhwan bisa melihat Yoonsuk sedang bermain lego. Ia tersenyum kecut jika mengingat perubahan sikap sang putra. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa seperti ini pikirnya.

" Nyonya Kim " panggil sang guru saat Jinhwan lebih fokus pada sang putra. Yeoja muda itu mempersilakan sang namja mungil duduk sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

" Ne, seosaengnim "

" Mungkin ini masalah pribadi dalam keluarga anda namun saya harus tetap meluruskan ini demi Yoonsuk " guru cantik itu menatap Jinhwan dan Yoonsuk yang sedang duduk dilantai bergantian.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mempersiapkan telinganya agar apa yang ia dengar tidak akan mengejutkannya.

" Aku mendengar Yoonsuk akan memiliki adik " guru itu memulai. Bukan dengan kalimat pertanyaan namun pernyataan lah yang keluar.

Jinhwan mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang diucapkan guru dari putranya adalah suatu kenyataan.

" Aku juga mendengar kalau anda dan suami sering menghukum Yoonsuk. Maksud saya duduk dikursi isolasi.

Tidak hanya itu kadang anda dan suami tanpa atau disengaja membentak Yoonsuk dan melarangnya melakukan banyak hal "

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dengan semua perkataan guru Gong. Ia tidak bisa mengelak karena semuanya benar.

Guru cantik itu menghela nafas. Membuat Jinhwan semakin menegang. Namja mungil itu takut jika sang guru menjudgenya sebagai ibu yang tak bisa mendidik anak.

" Nyonya Kim " guru itu memandang Jinhwan iba. Seolah ikut merasakan beban berat yang kini diemban sang namja mungil.

" Anda harus tahu bahwa Yoonsuk masih baru berusia lima tahun, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mematuhi segala aturan yang ada. Mungkin peraturan yang anda buat dapat ia patuhi satu atau dua hari, tapi ia malah akan tertekan jika harus melaluinya dengan jangka waktu yang lama.

Saya rasa Yoonsuk adalah anak yang matang. Ia bisa mengolah emosinya sedemikian rupa hingga tidak menyakiti orang lain, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar diluar kendali. Saya pikir ini pasti terjadi masalah didalam rumah dan kenyataannya iya " guru itu mengehela nafas lagi setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

" Saya harap anda bisa terbuka dengan Yoonsuk setelah ini. Ia hanya merasakan bahwa ia akan dibuang setelah adiknya lahir. Ia merasa orangtuanya lebih menyayangi adiknya.

Sebagai seorang putra yang selama lima tahun menjadi nomor satu pasti berat untuk berbagi. Anda bisa mengajarkan berbagi dengan perlahan " guru itu menjeda.

" Maaf, anda tidak seharusnya memberikan aturan dan hukuman konyol yang belum tentu berhasil "

" Saya menerapkan semua ini atas anjuran dari Psikolog anak terkenal. Bagaimana mungkin anda mengatakan aturan dan hukuman yang saya buat konyol? " Jinhwan tidak terima dengan ucapan sang guru.

" Nyonya Kim, sepertinya anda tidak benar-benar menyimak saya dengan baik " jawab guru cantik itu tenang.

Jinhwan mencebil tidak suka. Apa-apaan guru yang ada dihadapannya ini berbicata seolah ia yang paling mengerti dunia anak. Oh, Kim Jinhwan lupa jika saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan guru TK yang tentu saja mengerti dunia anak.

" Saya sudah mengatakan Yoonsuk anak yang matang. Ia bisa mengolah emosinya dengan baik. Jadi menurut saya, dari pada anda menerapkan aturan dan hukuman yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu lebih baik anda memberi pengertian tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan dengan alasannya. Yoonsuk lebih bisa menerima sesuatu berdasarkan logika.

Dan satu hal lagi, apa yang anda terapkan meskipun itu saran dari psikolog anak sekalipun belum tentu berhasil. Buktinya, bukan menurut Yoonsuk malah menjauh dari anda dan suami "

Jinhwan berpikir apa yang diucapkan guru Gong ini benar juga. Maka ia dengan hati yang lapang meminta maaf atas tindakannya yang kurang sopan dan berterimakasih atas pencerahan yang telah guru Gong berikan. Namja mungil itu undur diri setelah mendapat berbagai masukan yang mungkin dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dan sang putra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin mengamati tiap gerak gerik Yoonsuk yang asik memainkan PSP baru pemberian sang appa. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Yoonsuk benar-benar berubah. Bocah itu bahkan tak pernah lagi menyapanya saat pulang kerja. Ia lebih asik dengan PSP atau mainan lainnya ketimbang minta gendong dalam dekapannya.

" Han, kenapa melamun? " tanya Jinhwan membangunkan sang suami dari lamunannya. Hanbin menggeleng lemah.

Meski Hanbin tidak berucap Jinhwan tahu apa yang sedang suaminya pikirkan. Hai, ia sudah berumah tangga dan menemani namja tampan itu bukan sekedar sehari dua hari tapi tahunan. Jadi ia bisa menangkap segala keanehan dan kegamangan yang membebani sang suami.

" Kita bicara di atas ne, biarkan Sukkie bermain disini dulu " ajak Jinhwan pada Hanbin.

" Kau menemui guru Yoonsuk? "

" Ne " jawab Jinhwan pendek saat Hanbin bertanya. Dalam perjalanan tadi Jinhwan menceritakan kelakuan sang putra yang menyebabkan ia harus datang kesekolah untuk menemui guru kelas sang putra.

" Lalu guru Sukkie bilang apa? " tanya Hanbin penasaran.

Jinhwan tidak langsung menjawab melainkan ia duduk diatas ranjang sambil matanya menerawang. Tiba-tiba matanya mengembun. Dengan segera ia usap kasar air mata itu sebelum jatuh dan membuat suaminya curiga.

" Aku akan bercerita setelah kau mandi. Jja, mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian " Jinhwan mendorong Hanbin agar segera masuk kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit Hanbin lewati untuk kegiatan bersih dirinya. Namja pemimpin Kim Corp. itu tampak lebih tampan setelah menyiram tubuh layunya dengan air dingin. Jinhwan memerah melihat sang suami yang berjalan santai dengan hanya melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya. Hanbin nampak seksi dengan tetasan air yang berasal dari rambutnya.

" Jangan tutupi wajahmu baby. Kau bahkan pernah melihat hingga intinya "

Damn! Jinhwan semakin memerah dengan ucapan nakal Hanbin. Namja mungil itu lagsung melempar pakaian ganti yang telah ia pilih untuk sang suami. Dengan segera Hanbin memakai pakaiannya tanpa memperdulikan Jinhwan yang masih berdiri tegak menahan segala rasa malu dan nafsunya. Damn! mati saja kau Kim Hanbin.

" Sudah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang guru Sukkie katakan " Hanbin membuka mulut setelah pakaiannya melekat sempurna pada tubuh atletisnya.

" Sukkie berubah karna kita yang merubahnya " kata Jinhwan yang menyebabkan Hanbin bingung. Terbukti kini sang penguasa Kim itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Aturan yang kita buat " Jinhwan menghentikan perkataannya.

" Tanpa sengaja malah membuat uri Sukkie berubah. Ia merasa terkekang dan tidak adil dengan aturan yang tidak masuk akal itu " Jinhwan menatap Hanbin yang masih terlihat bingung.

" Han " panggil Jinhwan.

" Kau ingatkan saat kita memberi aturan Sukkie agar tidak boleh memelukku tiba-tiba? " Hanbin mengangguk.

Ia ingat jika ia lah sosok yang menyumbang aturan itu pada istrinya. Namun anggukan Hanbin tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk karna ingat dengan aturan itu. Bukan karna ia mulai mengerti inti masalahnya.

" Apa kau juga ingat kalau kita memberikan banyak aturan pada Sukkie? Dia tidak boleh main ke luar rumah dengan alasan nanti aku kelelahan dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan kau pernah membentak Sukkie karna tanpa sengaja ia menabrakku saat bermain bola " Jinhwan diam kembali.

" Ia merasa tidak adil. Ia merasa bahwa kita lebih sayang dengan calon adiknya padahal adiknya belum lahir. Dan yang paling fatal adalah . . . Hiks . . " Jinhwan mulai terisak.

" Kita benar-benar melupakan Yoonsuk bahkan sebelum putri kita lahir. Aku ingat sekali saat kau lupa menjemputnya tapi kau malah membawa satu box perlengkapan bayi. Disaat itu bahkan kau dan aku sama sekali tidak meminta maaf, kita malah asik dengan perlengkapan bayi itu.

Dan. . hiks. . apa kau ingat? Saat itu kita sama-sama membentaknya hanya karna Sukkie tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mainan yang kau bawa. Han, kita sudah berbuat tidak adil bahkan sebelum adik Sukkie lahir . . hiks. . . " Jinhwan menangis tersedu hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Hanbin mencoba menenangkan sang istri meski hatinya juga berteriak sakit. Sakit akibat kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Hanbin menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Dipeluknya sang istri sambil merapal kata yang dapat membuat hatinya sendiri juga tenang.

Yoonsuk tidak membencinya. Ia ingat perkataan sang appa jika seorang anak tidak akan mungkin membenci orangtuanya. Putranya juga bukan tipe anak pendendam. Maka ia bangkit dan mengajak sang istri untuk meminta maaf. Jika saja ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Yah, Hanbin sudah memiliki pikiran bahwa sang putra merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuannya. Tapi entah mengapa pikiran itu datang disaat ia sedang sendiri. Disaat ia bersama sang putra tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu menghilang berganti dengan keposesifan akan keselamatan sang istri dan sang calon putri.

" Sukkie baby " Hanbin memanggil Yoonsuk yang duduk memandang ikan koi peliharaannya berenang.

" Appa dan umma ingin bicara " ucap Hanbin lagi saat Yoonsuk menolehkan kepalanya.

" Mwo? " jawab Yoonsuk singkat.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus bersabar aniya? Ia harus menahan segala emosi jika ingin dimaafkan, ia juga harus tahan dengan segala pingpong indah yang mungkin akan Yoonsuk layangkan.

" Mianhae " kata Hanbin pad akhirnya.

Yoonsuk menatap datar. Namun Hanbin tahu jika sang putra saat ini menyimpan kebingungan.

" Mianhae karna appa dan umma sudah berbuat tidak adil, Jeongmal mianhae baby ya"

Yoonsuk cengo mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang appa. Ia tidak menyangka jika kata yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

" Maafkan umma juga karna tidak memahami hati Sukkie " Jinhwan ikut meminta maaf. Namja mungil itu mengambil tangan Yoonsuk lalu menciumnya.

" Kau tidak memaafkan umma dan appa? " Hanbin bertanya pada sang putra yang berada digendongannya.

Oh, sejak kapan uri Sukkie berpindah dalam dekapan hangat sang appa? Tentu saja sejak uri Sukkie menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespon segala perkataan sang bumonim. Yaitu saat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

" Sukkie sakit sekali disini " kata Yoonsuk sambil menunjuk dadanya.

" Rasanya seperti saat Sukkie terjatuh tapi lebih sakit. Hyunnie bilang Sukkie sedang sakit parah sampai rasanya tidak hilang-hilang " Yoonsuk berucap polos. Dan ucapan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya seolah tertampar.

Jinhwan lagi-lagi menitihkan air mata. Saat ini lebih deras setelah mendengar ucapan sang putra. Ya Tuhan, Jinhwan merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

Hanbin tidak kalah sakit saat mendengar secara langsung sang putra merasakan sakit. Ya Tuhan, jika saja Yoonsuk sudah bisa memahami apa yang tengah ia rasakan pastilah tidak segampang itu berbicara. Hanbin benar-benar merasa terpukul dngan pengakuan sang putra.

" Mianhae baby. Umma dan appa berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat Sukkie sakit lagi. Mulai sekarang Sukkie bebas bermain dimana saja, Sukkie juga boleh memeluk umma semau Sukkie " Jinhwan membatalkan peraturannya.

Yoonsuk memandang sang umma. Bocah kecil itu menggeleng dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

" Wae? " Jinhwan bertanya bingung. Harusnya Yoonsuk senang, bukan sedih seperti saat ini.

" Ani, Sukkie tidak mau membuat umma lelah karna menemani Sukkie bermain. Sukkie juga tidak mau kalau yedongsaeng Sukkie kesakitan " Jinhwan terperangah dengan ucapan Yoonsuk.

Matilah saja kau Kim Jinhwan dan bawa mulut tak tahu aturanmu itu ke neraka! Rasakan betapa sakitnya hatimu saat anak kesayanganmu itu memutar balikkan perkataanmu. Jika sakit itu datang maka itulah rasa yang harus putramu emban.

Jinhwan menggeleng sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Kini Hanbin juga ikut mengaliri pipinya dengan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Perkataan Yoonsuk benar-benar membuatnya tersudut sekaligus tersadar.

" Baby, mianhae. Umma dan appa tidak akan lagi berkata seperti itu. Ini umma Sukkie juga, jadi Sukkie bebas kapan saja memeluk umma. Sukkie juga bebas meminta mainan apapun pada appa " Hanbin mencoba kembali peruntugannya.

" Sukkie ingin tidur "

" Baby " lirih Jinhwan.

" Sukkie ingin tidur dengan umma boleh? " kata Yoonsuk yang segera diangguki Jinhwan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoonsuk berlari saat melihat tubuh mungil sang umma sedang berdiri sebelah ayunan yang biasa ia naiki. Bibir mungilnya melengkung keatas karna sang umma tidak lagi marah saat ia dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Appanya juga tidak lagi membentaknya jika tanpa sengaja ia berbuat kesalahan. Intinya hidup Yoonsuk sudah kembali seperti semula.

Namja kecil itu juga sekarang lebih sering mencium dan mengelus sayang perut sang umma. Sudah lama sekali Yoonsuk ingin melakukan hal itu namun ia takut jika sang umma tidak mengijinkan. Dan disaat semuanya telah kembali, Yoonsuk mencoba peruntungan dengan meminta izin sang umma. Dan, wallaaa . . . Yoonsuk diperbolehkan bahkan ia sampai mengalahkan sang appa.

" Oh, anak umma bersemangat sekali " Jinhwan menggendong Yoonsuk dan menciumi wajah putranya hingga sang putra terpekik senang.

" Annyeong saeng. . . " sapa Yoonsuk saat kakinya sudah menapak tanah kembali.

" Annyeong oppa " jawab Jinhwan sambil mengikuti suara bayi.

" Heehehe . . . Oppa buatkan kipas untuk saeng agar tidak kepanasan. Ini umma coba " Yoonsuk memberikan kipas yang terbuat dari kertas lipat hasil berkegiatan belajarnya bersama sang guru.

" Nyonya Kim " sapa Gong saem pada Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu membalas sapaan sang guru.

" Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Yoonsuk sudah tidak mengalami tantrum kembali. Ia kembali menjadi Yoonsuk yang sebelumnya, Yoonsuk yang pintar dan matang, sekali lagi saya mohon jangan buat aturan tidak masuk akal itu lagi meski dengan alasan kebaikan " Gong saem tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

" Ne saem, saya akan berkonsultasi dengan anda jika akan membuat suatu aturan untuk Yoonsuk "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin tertawa lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia ingat sejak tiga hari yang lalu hidupnya kembali dihiasi dengan senyum dan tawa baik miliknya sendiri, sang istri dan sang putra tercintanya. Keluarga Kim itu sudah kembali menikmati rutinitas kehiduoan penuh cinta, tidak ada lagi aturan tak masuk akal yang menjerat bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu. Dan hal itu tentu saja mampu merubah sinar kehidupan dalam diri Yoonsuk yang semula redup dapat bersinar kembali.

Namja mungil yang berperan sebagai seorang istri kini sedang menyiapkan biscuit madu kesukaan sang putra. Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang yang terdapat anak dan suaminya sedang bermain.

" Baby, istirahat sebentar umma membawa biscuit madu kesukaanmu " Hanbin dan Yoonsuk langsung menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar panggilan istri serta ummanya.

" Kau tidak lelah? Dari pagi kau sudah bermain chagi " Jinhwan mengusap surai madu sang putra sayang. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena sang putra sudah kembali seperti dulu.

" Ani, Sukkie kan anak kuat. Umma, saeng sedang apa? " Yoonsuk bertanya sambil mengelus perut sang umma.

Dulu, saat aturan konyol buatan Jinhwan dan Hanbin diterapkan. Yoonsuk tidak akan pernah bisa mengusap perut sang umma begitu saja. Hanbin atau Jinhwan akan langsung berteriak agar Yoonsuk mencuci tangannya. Alasannya, tentu saja kuman yang menempel pada tangan Yoonsuk dapat menyerang sang adik yang masih dalam kandungan.

Tapi kini, setelah keduanya berkonsultasi pada guru dan dokter kandungan semua aturan yang mereka buat sama sekali tak berguna. Yoonsuk bebas memeluk, mengusap, membelai, bahkan encium perut sang umma kapan saja. Bocah kecil itu hanya perlu diberi berbagai pengertian dan alasan tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan.

Dan see, Yoonsuk memang anak yang cerdas. Saat sang umma melarangnya untuk berlari karena lantai rumahnya licin yang mungkin saja dapat berakibat ia dan sang umma terjatuh, Yoonsuk menurutinya. Ia bahkan hingga berjalan mengendap-endap saking menjaga keselamatannya dan sang umma. Well, Yoonsuk memang bocah yang tak bisa diikat dengan aturan ambur adul yang tak berguna.

" Saengie sedang apa baby? "

" Emmm, sangie sedang tidur " jawab Yoonsuk saat Hanbin bertanya.

" Benarkah? " timpal Jinhwan dengan wajah tak percayanya.

" Em, saeng sedang tidur dari tadi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sukkie " jawab Yoonsuk menyebabkan senyum hangat diantara kedua orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Halmeoni! " pekik Yoonsuk saat matanya menangkap sosok sang nenek didepan pintu rumah besarnya.

Kim Jiyoung nenek dari bocah lima tahun itu ikut memekik senang. Digendongnya sang cucu yang terlihat gembira.

" Haraboeji juga ada disini baby " suara berat Kim Seunghyun menyapa indera Yoonsuk hingga bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya mencari sang kakek.

" Haraboeji! " lagi, Yoonsuk memekik tak kalah nyaring dari yang pertama.

Tubuh Yoonsuk berpindah dari sang nenek menjadi ke sang kakek. Ia terus tertawa karena ayah dari Hanbin itu terus mencimi wajah sang cucu. Jinhwan melempar senyum hangatnya menyambut sang mertua. Meskipun ia diacuhkan oleh sang ayah mertua ia tetap menyapa dengan sopan.

" Umma dan appa apa kabar? " Jinhwan bertanya hal sepele yang membuat tuan Kim jengah.

" Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain selain kabar? Kau bahkan tadi pagi baru saja menanyakan kabar kami "

Jinhwan membeku mendengar suara berat itu seolah menghakiminya. Jiyoung hanya geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang suami.

" Jinan ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau tahu kalau appamu memang aneh seperti itu. Bagaimana keadaan baby yang ada dalam rahimmu? " tanya Jiyoung antusias.

" Baik umma. Baru kemarin kami memeriksakannya dan hasilnya sangat baik "

Jinhwan berusaha senyaman mungkin duduk bersama sang mertua. Yoonsuk masih dalam pangkuan sang appa mertua. Bocah itu terlihat sangat nyaman.

" Haraboeji, Sukkie lihat perut umma ada adik bayinya. Sangat kecil, berarti dulu Sukkie juga seperti itu? " Yoonsuk bertanya antusias pada sang kakek.

" Tentu saja, tapi lihat sekarang Sukkie sudah besar "

" Nanti saengie juga bisa besar seperti Sukkie? Kalau sudah besar Sukkie mau ajak saengie jalan-jalan belie s krim ditaman ne umma? " Yoonsuk bertanya pada sang umma.

" Tentu saja, nanti kita akan jalan-jalan dan membeli es krim yang banyak bersama saengie " Hanbin mewakili sang istri menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

Kini keluarga Kim sedang menikmati celotehan Yoonsuk yang menceritakan banyak hal mulai dari kegiatan disekolah hingga pengalamannya tadi pagi yag bertemu dengan anjing yang besarnya melibihi dirinya. Tawa dan canda mengirinya obrolan hangat pasangan Kim tua dan muda itu. Jinhwan bahkan sudah tidak takut agi karna tuan Kim sama sekali tak menyinggungnya. Beliau terlihat menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan anak dan sang cucu.

Ting tong

Suara bell mengganggu kegiatan berbincang keluarga Kim. Jinhwan berinisiatif membuka pintu. Namja mungil itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk membuka pintu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang. Namun entah mengapa ketenangan yang ia buat tak dapat ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Ia seperti merasakan akan ada suatu hal yang mungkin saja bisa merusak suasana hatinya. Hatinya tidak tenang. Rasa was-was tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan saat namja mungil itu membuaka pintu,

" K-kau " kaget Jinhwan melihat sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : **FAMILY**

Genre : romance, drama, family

Rating : T

Main Cast : Binhwan Kim (Jung) Yoon Suk

Other Cast : Kim (Choi) Seunghyun Kim (Kwon) Jiyong

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg,Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Kini dihadapannya terdapat sosok menantu ideal menurut ayah mertuanya. Lee Hayi, yeoja itu tersenyum begitu cerah kala melihat namja yang menjadi istri dari Hanbin.

" Ne, ini aku Lee Hayi " yeoja itu tak sekalipun mengurangi kadar kemanisan senyumannya.

" Oh, silakan masuk. Kami sedang berkumpul " ucap Jinhwan mempersilakan.

" Baguslah jika semua sedang berkumpul "

Entah perkataan Hayi berdampak baik atau buruk hati Jinhwan tetap saja merasakan was-was. Ia tidak tahu angin apa yang membawa yeoja masa lalu suaminya itu datang. Jinhwan pastilah tidak ada apa-apanya jika disbanding yeoja itu.

Hayi memasuki ruang keluarga Kim Hanbin yang ramai. Yeoja itu tersenyum kala melihat begitu hangatnya keluarga mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya Tuhan, ia sedikit menyesal sekaranga.

" Ehem " Hayi berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian keluarga Kim.

Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat memberi salam tuan dan nyonya Kim. Hanbin menatapnya dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Bagaimana mau bersahabat jika saat ini sang istri tengah menampakkan raut sedih. Mungkin Jinhwan berpikir kedatangan yeoja itu atas undangan sang appa.

Tuan Kim melebarkan senyumnya kemudian merentangkan tangan agar yeoja itu memeluknya. Hayi berjalan menuju ayah Hanbin menerima pelukan hangat. Damn! Jinhwan iri dengan adegan itu.

" Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? " nyonya Kim bertanya tak bersahabat. Tiba-tiba saja senyum keceriaan hilang dari bibirnya.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " jawab yeoja itu pelan.

" Bicaralah " tukas nyonya Kim datar.

Hayi menatap seluruh anggota keluarga Kim. Matanya menyusuri tiap wajah manusia yang ada dihadapannya, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. Tuan Kim menatap Hayi seolah tidak sabar menunggu kabar apa yang akan yeoja itu sampaikan. Mungkinkah yeoja itu menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi menantu.

" Aku akan menikah "

" Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan menikah meski namja itu- "

" Dengan Lee Seunghoon "

Semua mata nampak melebar. Tatapan tidak percaya paling mendominasi dibandingkan tatapan baby Yoonsuk yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Seunghyun nampak kecewa dengan ucapan Hayi. Beliau memandang yeoja itu sendu.

" Appa, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan Hanbin. Ia sudah bersama istri dan buah hatinya. Aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan dengan namja yang mencintaiku " kata Hayi menjawab pandangan keweca namja yang sangat menginginkannya untuk dijadikan menantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kedatangan Hayi seminggu yang lalu kini Jinhwan bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya yeoja itu tidak akan lagi disebut-sebut sebagai menantu paling sempurna oleh sang ayah mertua. Mungkin untuk masalah yang lain lambat laun ayah suaminya itu pasti dapat melupakannya.

Jinhwan pikir, semua sudah selesai. Terbukti kini ayah mertuanya itu meski tidak seramah sang ibu mertua beliau mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya diam atau hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Kini tuan Kim juga lebih sering mengunjungi cucunya disela-sela kesibukan kantor.

" Chagi, lihat ada siapa " Jinhwan mengalihkan atensi Yoonsuk yang sedang bermain lego.

" Haraboeji " bocah berusia lima itu berlari menuju sang haraboeji yang menenteng sebuah paper bag.

" Ini untuk Sukkie? " tanyanya dengan senyum yang tak pudar.

" Tentu saja. Untuk cucu haraboeji tersayang "

Jinhwan ikut tersenyum senang melihat sang ayah mertua yang menggendong putranya berputar-putar. Tawa Yoonsuk tak pernah lepas selama kebersamaan mereka. Ia jadi bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya ayah dari Kim Hanbin ini tetap memperhatikan anaknya meski rasa benci terhadapnya belum hilang seratus persen.

" Appa, silahkan makan siang terlebih dahulu " tuan Kim mengangguk dan menggendong cucunya kemeja makan.

" Kau tidak makan? " tanya tuan Kim yang tidak mendapati Jinhwan dimeja makan.

" Nant- "

" Makanlah, kita belum pernah makan satu meja " Jinhwan merasakan tubuhnya telah bebas dari rongrongan pasung yang selama bertahun-tahun menghimpit tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan tuan Kim.

Tanpa banyak berkata namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan mengambilkan nasi serta lauk pauk untu anak dan ayah mertuanya. Makan siang saat itu dihiasi dengan curhatan Kim junior yang menceritakan kegiatan disekolah serta beberapa orang teman yang nakal.

" Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu? " tanya tuan Kim memecah keheningan setelah Yoonsuk menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya.

" Baik, appa. Kata dokter tidak terjadi masalah apapun selama ini "

" Sudah berapa bulan? "

" Menginjak tiga bulan "

" Baguslah, jaga cucuku dengan baik " Jinhwan menggguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin merasa hidupnya benar-benar lengkap sekarang. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang manis dan penuh perhatian. Anak pertamanya sudah menginjak usia lima tahun dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa. Bahkan kini ia sudah akan memiliki anak kedua yang ia rencanakan seorang perempuan. Tapi mau perempuan atau laki-laki pada akhirnya ia akan tetap bersyukur, yang terpenting istri dan anaknya sehat dan selamat.

Namja tampan itu juga tak kalah bahagia kala ayahnya sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda menerima istrinya. Dulu ia menikah tanpa restu dari sang ayah karna beliau menginginkan ia menikah dengan yeoja bernama Hayi yang berstatus manatan ia memang cinta.

Namun setelah mengenal Jinhwan yang berwajah manis dan penyayang ia langsung berpaling hati. Sakit hatinya atas kegagalan cinta dengan Hayi yang disebabkan berbedaan prinsip hidup yang begitu keras luluh begitu saja karna Jinhwan mendamaikan hatinya dengan suara merdu dan wajah teduhnya. Hanbin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Status Jinhwan yang anak panti asuhan sama sekali tak menghalangi cintanya. Bahkan ia malah semakin kagum yang menyebabkan cinta dalam hatinya semakin tumbuh begitu kuat.

" Appa " Jinhwan memanggil Hanbin yang sedang tiduran melamunkan masa lalunya yang indah.

" Ne, umma " Jinhwan bersemu kala mendengar Hanbin memanggilnya umma. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menikah namun panggilan appa dan umma baru kali ini mereka ucapkan.

" Umma rasa kita harus bertemu dengan guru Yoonsuk "

" Wae? " tanya Hanbin bingung. Ia rasa sudah tidak perlu untuk menemui guru sang putra karna kini mereka sudah memberi kelonggaran pada putranya. Tidak seperti dulu yang memberikan banyak hukuman namun ternyata berbuntut kesalahan.

" Kita perlu konsultasi dengan guru Yoonsuk tentang apa saja yang perlu kita perhatikan selama kehamilan umma. Maksud umma, apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan agar Yoonsuk bisa menerima adiknya. Umma takut sekarang ia senang akan memiliki adik tapi saat adiknya lahir ia malah marah atau sedih " ucap Jinhwan mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

Hanbin mengangguk paham dengan ucapan sang istri. Benar juga. Setelah langkah mereka yang salah dalam memperlakukan anaknya agar tidak membahayakan kandungan Jinhwan malah berdampak buruk anaknya. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menyetujui usulan istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membuat janji dengan guru Yoonsuk yang disejutui hari ini mereka bertemu, kini pasangan Kim itu duduk dihadapan sang guru yang berparas ayu. Keduanya membeberkan keluh kesah serta beberapa tindakan yang mereka ambil untuk mengahadapi Yoonsuk.

Setelah lama sang guru mendengar kini giliran ia membuka mulut untuk memberikan jalan keluar. Orang tua Yoonsuk itu diam dan memperhatikan tiap detail kata yang keluar dari mulut sang guru.

" Dulu saya pernah berkata jika kursi hukuman tidak selamanya baik bagi anak " Hanbin dan Jinhwan mengagguk.

" Setiap anak memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda. Mereka memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar namun tidak pernah tahu apakah itu membahayakan bagi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

Yang saya maksudkan, Yoonsuk hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kasih sayang anda sebagai orangtua kepadanya meski ia memiliki adik. Masih samakah, bertambahkah atau malah berkurang. Sesederhana itu namun kadang sebagai orang tua kita salah mengartikan.

Dan itu terjadi pada anda hingga memberikannya kursi hukuman. Yoonsuk bukan tipe anak yang bisa menerima hukuman. Ia merasa jika ia mendapat hukuman adalah ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga ia akan menjauh dari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kali.

Yoonsuk anak yang cerdas hingga ia hanya perlu diberikan penjelasan logis tentang sebab akibat maka ia akan langsung paham. Ia tidak akan bertindak diluar hal yang sudah diatur. Ia sangat baik dalam memahami aturan hingga segala jenis hukuman tidak mempan untuknya.

Bukan Yoonsul kebal dengan hukuman. Ia anak yang pandai dalam aturan main. Ia selalu oatuh dengan lingkaran yang mengarahkannya pada alur yang lebih baik. Hanya sesekali ia membangkang dengan aturan dan itu hanya perlu diperingatkan. Cukup. Anda tidak perlu memberikan berbagai aturan dan hukuman yang malah membuatnya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal baru "

Jinhwan mendengar dengan seksama hingga tak satupun terlewat. Semua perkataan sang guru menyadarkannya jika anaknya adalah tipe anak mandiri yang sebenarnya hanya ingin mengukur seberapa sayangnya sang orang tua. Ia tersenyum dengan pemikiran luar biasa sang anak. Tidak pernah ia berpikir jika putranya tumbuh begitu cepat dengan pemikiran yang dewasa di usianya yang baru saja menginjak lima.

" Lalu apa yang perlu kami lakukan? "

" Tidak ada, Yoonsuk tidak memerlukan apapun. Hanya bersikap seperti biasa dan mengenalkannya pada sang adik dengan mengikut sertakan ia untuk berbicara pada adiknya atau mengelus perut anda. Itu sudah cukup " kata guru Yoonsuk diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang keluarga Kim tampak hidup dengan gelak tawa tiga bocah yang tidak pernah berhenti sejak memainkan sebuah helikopter lengkap dengan remot kontrol yang kini sedang terbang mengelilinginya. Jiwon duduk melihat dua putranya kebingungan mengejar helicopter yang diterbangkan oleh Hanbin. Yoonsuk sedang mengajak Chanwoo yang masih anteng digendongan sang umma.

" Ayo, Chanu harus ikut main " katanya dengan wajah basah dihiasi keringat.

" Nanti ne, Chanu sedang minum susu " Yunhyeong memberi pengertian pada Yoonsuk agar merelakan Chanwoo menikmati susu botolnyayang dihadiahi anggukan mengerti.

" Chagi, stop it. Umma sudah bilang boleh lari tapi tidak dengan terlalu kencang " sikembar langsung berhenti saat suara sang umma yang manis nan semok mampir digendang telinganya.

" Goodboys " kata Donghyuk yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh dua anaknya.

Selama anak-anak menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain para orangtua sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dan beberapa snack untuk anak-anak. Para namja seme tidak berhenti ikut campur dengan apa yang telah namja uke persiapkan. Mereka berasumsi bahwa kehadiran para seme sangatlah dibutuhkan namun nyatanya hanya semakin membuat para uke kalang kabut dengan tangan-tangan nakal milik mereka.

" Aku benar-benar akan mengkebirimu jika aku hamil lagi Kim " desis Donghyuk yang kini sedang mendapat perlakuan menyenangkan dari suaminya.

" Ish, aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja chagi "

" Kau harus tau tempat TUAN KIM JIWON YANG TERHORMAT " kata Yunhyeong yang sengaja memberi tekanan pada setiap katanya. Sebal. Pasti. Jiwon merasa sebal namun istrinya malah asik cekikikan sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Ditengah kegemparan ruang keluarga itu Yoonsuk sedang memainkan helikopternya tanpa dampingan sang appa. Mulanya ia mengoprasikannya dengan lambat penuh kehati-hatian. Lambat laun merasa ia dapat menguasai helikopternya ia menambah kecepatan terbangnya yang menyebakan helicopternya tak seimbang karna sulit untuk dioperasikan.

Yoonsuk bingung bagaimana cara memperlambat laju mainannya yang terbang semakin kencang dan tak beraturan. Ia panic hingga memutar dan memencet segala tombol yang ada diremot kontrolnya dan mengakibatkan,

PRANG!

" KIM YOONSUK "

Satu buah guci mahal teronggok tak berdaya terkena helicopter yang tak dapat dikendalikan. Yoonsuk membuang remot kontrolnya menangis merasa bersalah. Ia takut mendengar teriakan sang appa yang seperti marah padanya. Appanya berjalan mendekatinya dan ia semakin takut. Wajah sang appa begitu menakutkan. Ia tidak ingin duduk dikursi hukuman lagi yang menyebabkan ia tidak boleh memeluk ummanya. Tidak ia tidak mau hingga isakkannya semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Untuk reader yang minta choco meluruskan tentang kursihukuman, sudah choco luruskan dengan penuturan guru Yoonsuk. Jika masih rancu atau belum berbeda dengan cara pandang kamu silahkan PM choco kita bertukar pikiran. Sebagai catatan**, Kursi hukuman** bisa diterapkan untuk semua anak namun **keberhasilannya tidak pada semua anak**. Karna setiap anak memiliki **uniknya sendiri** yang berbeda antara anak satu dengan lainnya.

Bagi reader yang bertanya kenapa choco memilih Yoonsuk sebagai anak Binhwan dibandinga nggota MONTA X yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Hanbin choco akan menjawab. Pertama, choco tidak tahu bahkan tidak mengenal anggota MONTA X dari pada salah mending tidak usah. Kedua, saat choco membuat fic fic dengan cast anak seingat choco MONSTA X belum ada(bener ga?). Ketiga, dalam pemilihan cast anak-anak choco memilih yang sesuai dengan keinginan hati choco (bukan pada tingkat kemiripan namun pada wajah khas anak-anak dengan segala sifat uniknya). Dan Jung Yoonsuk, Jeon Haram, Yoo Donghyun-Dongah, Ha Naeun, lalu Song Manse adalah anak-anak pilihan yang akan menghiasi semua fic buatan choco.

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan nunggu cerita abal buatan choco #bow.

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah mereview #Deepbowuntukkaliansemua.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal choco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**


End file.
